Code Geass: Solitude and Virtue
by Cm Cui
Summary: One lie that changed the world, two people destined to meet and one girl's wish that restores peace: Can Nunnally and Suzaku's daughter take the risk? Will Lelouch gave up his pride? A story about friendship, family, love and war...
1. Introduction

Code Geass: Solitude and Virtue

Introduction

It was dark and cold—it may be peace but deeper within the roots of the world, war is still rising. It's been 22 years since the zero requiem; Nunnally ruled peacefully sided by Suzaku Kururugi…it was unexpected, to some perspectives, nobody would ever thought that Suzaku married Nunnally in their 5 years of reign. Lelouch heard this news, he was furious at first but then came to realize Nunnally will be farther safe with Suzaku, she's his priority now. But being her brother still, he had to be sure for his instinct—he spied on every parade and processions the couple went. Great thing nobody recognized him anymore for people are already forgetting the war that happen especially him as the Demon Emperor. Many things changed, Nunnally rule good so far.

Upon looking to the window of his house, Lelouch was in awe at that moment, "Suzaku, please take very good care of her." He whispered through a gentle breeze. Though stubborn, he still believes he still had a kind heart within, despite the loneliness, only memories shared his happiness. The tranquility of the sky made him picture out three people of his life: Nunnally, Suzaku and never to forget, C.C., the lady who shared everything with him, from the physical materials to emotional feelings, nobody knows him more despite of his sister but her. She was with him on a after the requiem but days later she was gone. He was more focus being a look out to her sister rather than her, she may understand it but peace is now on its way. She may have thought he still couldn't get over through this—traumatized.

Now, everything is too late for him, she's gone and nowhere to be found. The person who annoys him yet making him feel something special was gone. Things might be very difficult after a year.

Another news came after a 3 months that Suzaku and Nunally formally announced their marriage—Nunnally's pregnant. Citizen of every race were happy for them. A new family member will be known soon, as to what Lelouch felt? He was happy also. Nunally will be having a family now, maybe she could get over from the past and move forward for the future. Everything really had change…


	2. Lucy

Chapter 2: Lucy

New York—a vast City where everything as its own glory; party, celebration, great food, bright light… people dare to live in a fantasy. But 'tis was only an illusion, behind every building has its darkest secret…

Marie Lucilla L. Kururugi, daughter of Nunally and Suzaku, was forced to be exiled away from Britannia after the incident which left a mark in her heart; seeing her parents fighting for their life was tragic. At a young age, she was traumatized but that incident made her stronger.

When the government escorted the Lucy to a safe ride to Chicago, the young yet witty little girl change her appearance especially her hair—it was curly and darkish brown at first but she dyed it and cut it shorter. This look made her like a true born Asian thanks to her father's genes. Now, nobody suspects her true identity.

Instead of a flight to Chicago, everyone on the politics was searching for the little girl. It was chaotic! Lucy saw them like little ants in war… for their sake, she wrote a letter to them that says:

"You will only notify my presence at the right time… -MLK" After placing the letter to the table of an unknown politician, she left without any second thought. She must find a place to ease up her mind.

"I'm still 10 and don't know which road to take, if I get lost, let destiny lead me." This was the first thing that came up to her mind as she waited for the flight to New York. She faked all her papers for back-up; her father planned this for emergency use. The Marie Lucilla known to everyone was officially gone now, the new daughter of Nunally was now named, Lucy Garcia.

"Wow, you're so young to flight on your own little one." A flight attendant commented.

"I know Ma'am; I just wanted to take things my way."

"Are your parents aware of this?"

"Yes. Indeed they're guiding me now." The lady had no idea to what she meant but she knows that this kid is trying to be independent—in reply, she smiled.

The flight could take 11 or 12 hours, as for a kid, it wouldn't be an excuse to fall asleep. Lucy was indeed exhausted, physically and mentally. Her deep slumber took her into her dreams, it was that moment when she saw her parents was shot to death by an unknown person, and it was dark. She could see the blood spilling all over the floor and splatters on the wall. It wasn't a dream but a nightmare. She woke up with a heavy sweat on the forehead. "Goodness!" she exclaimed softly. The only thing she did after she woke up from the nightmare is to pray. God is her only companion now.

As the plane landed in New York, the first thing she did is to look for a shelter. Life's quite an Amazon forest.

"Psst!" A woman called out, Lucy was not sure if she's the one being called, "little girl!" exactly the point, it's her that was called.

"Yes?" she politely gestured.

"Are you in need of a home?"

"Yes!" She replied quickly with a worn out voice.

"Then why don't you come with me. I own a place that is best for children to live in here in New York."

"Really…? Can you take me there?"

Without a reply, the woman grabbed Lucy's hand, it was tight. Lucy suspected a thing but has no evidence to be sure of what her instinct told her. The woman was smiling evilly as they walk from a street side on their way to the place she said. It was awkward.

"Here we are!" Lucy gasped in surprise, it was not dwelling, she saw children of different age being abused, and faces were filled with dirt. Now she was sentient that she was being tricked. "Now you'll be staying here until someone will buy you!"

She loosen the old hag's tight grip as she speak, "buy me?"

"Every children here is for sale, they are used as slaves, maids and even worst, majority of the girls' purpose here are sex slave." The woman laugh so scary, but this does not scared Lucy, what scared her most is her life. She's still young and has to complete something—a mission: to find the killer of her parents.

Everything might not have been fall into place. She still manage to keep up her bravery despite of all those tortures being thrown at her by Lady Bashier, the Italian Lady who gave misery to her early life.


	3. Coincidence

Chapter 3: Coincidence

It was summer in New York; Lucy was forced to work on a bar as a bartender—a young bartender. Great thing the owner understands her. Mrs. White was the only adult person Lucy told about her past, she was in deep grieve when she heard her story. It wasn't easy for a 10 year's old living so independently throughout her life. Now that she's 16 and on-going-process-lady-to-be, she's prone to be molested by man's stupid action so Mrs. White summoned all of her employees to be on the look-out of Lucy's care, it's her duty for she already treated her as a second mother.

"Well Lucy, I think your first duty is on tables." Mrs. White commanded.

"Okay, Ma'am…" She started soon after she was being told. No minute should be wasted on an opportunity like this, though some people saw it so simple. 'If my parents were alive at this moment, will life be simply like this?' she asked herself. All those images were still in her mind…though little of them.

"Lucy!" another employee called out for her, "this man's table needs to be cleaned this instant."

"I'll be cleaning it." As what she believes in, no time will be wasted.

While heading towards the man's table, Lucy saw something that she could not understand—a vision to what she thought; the same man on the table and a younger woman, her mother, talking to each other. 'Mom…?' she asked but no sound coming out from her very own mouth.

"Excuse me miss?" the man was quite flabbergast to her action. While Lucy faced him straightly, he recognized something about the features of her face. "Are you…?"

"Uh… what…?" She asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"At my working time…? Small chance my man."

"Maybe a few minutes might be alright?" Lucy got no choice but to grant the stranger's request well in fact she's been on the look-out of everyone else.

"Okay then, what are we discussing about?"

"Are you Nunally and Suzaku's daughter?" He asked straight to the point. A surprise look was expressed on her face…

'How on earth did this person know? Did Mrs. White tell him?' A question raised in her mind. Confused was all she felt. She knew that only Mrs. White was the only person she told about her past. If someone know about it then, it must be her, but she was in a doubt about suspecting her. "Why would I tell something about me when I don't even know who you are?"

"To be straight, I'm Nunally's brother, Lelouch…" Her mouth widens as she heard some words that are simply so questionable—mother's brother.

"Bro-bro-brother…? But I thought my uncle was dead long time ago! At least that's what mother and father said."

"So you are Nunally's daughter." He smiled showing some pigments of happiness.

"Okay fine you got me, but I never knew that my mother had a younger brother."

"Younger brother…?" He giggled lightly, "I'm her older brother."

The world might be in its independent and liberated state but does it really include giving pranks to people?

"Wait what…! Older brother…?" She exclaimed so loud that some people were looking at their direction.

"Uhm, can you lower your voice a little bit?"

"Sorry…" she said softly, "but about the brother-thing; are you serious…? You look like an average high school student here!"

"Your father knew something about this stuff. It's a long story and too public I want you to tell this in a different place, maybe mine perhaps?" Lelouch again requested.

"I'm on a duty…"

"Well I might permit you to your manager. Well it is about family."

She stared at him for a second—family, one thing she's not sure of whether she has it. "Okay."

It's been a while about it… Lelouch asked for Mrs. White's permission, the adult was so happy to hear about Lucy's discovery about her relative. Now she could be happy to what she considered. Everything will be solved after Lucy's now-known uncle explains about her confusion and about her past.


	4. Truth

Chapter 4: Truth

"You're kidding me right?" she asked expressionless as she seated at the opposite side of the table. "Please say that all that you said to me was a jest."

"What if I say no," he gave justice, "All those things were true. It is true that I am immortal now. It is true that I had a geass. And last thing, it's true that I asked your father to kill me."

Her face was still blank, as usual, no signs of emotions… "Goodness."

"So, do you believe in me now?" Lelouch questioned in the middle of great confusion.

"If you had the power, geass if I'm correct, how would I know you had it? People nowadays stated they got powers under the illusion of drugs."

No vocal answer was replied, but instead he held out his hand into his eyes as if he was taking off something—a contact lens. As his left side lens was off, Lucy could see a bird-like mark into his eyes; it was red to what she observed.

"Oh now I see but, does it work?"

"Want me to show you its effect?" Lucy shook her head. Lelouch was searching for his victim. He called out his servant and asked her to make a juice for them, with the use of geass. "Satisfied?"

Expressionless still, but not a minute, she answer, "I was fascinated. You use your geass to make people serve you?"

"Yes."

"How boring…"

"What?" his tone was in rage to her comment. "You don't know how this geass helped me in fulfilling the zero requiem!"

She just yawned in the middle of Lelouch's raging emotion. "Wow, you got a short temper…"

"Just be glad you're Nunally's daughter if not…"

"If not what…? You're going to use that geass thing on me too?" she barged in before her uncle could finish the statement.

Her attitude reminds of someone form Lelouch's past, the woman who understands him; annoying, mysterious and most of all, someone he couldn't forget—C.C.

"Before the drinks will come, would like some pizza?" he tested her.

"Pizza..? No thanks, I don't like pizza, I like spaghetti, especially Italian spaghetti." Now Lelouch knew one thing of their difference, food favorite.

"You despise pizza?"

"It's not that, I just had my own taste. And you, you like it?"

"Yes." It was his answer. He smiled looking down to his feet. Lucy could sense something from him.

"What's with pizza anyway?" She asked in suspicion.

"Well, I remember someone."

"Is that someone special to you?" Lelouch could not answer, for he also does not know the answer.

"It's for us to find out." Before Lucy could react, Lelouch's servant was pushing a tray as she entered the room; she's still under the effect of the geass.

"Here's your drink Mr. Scouts."

"Thank you Miriam. Now off you go."

"Wait, Mr. Scouts?" Lucy was then again confused.

"Remember what I told you; people shouldn't know that I'm alive."

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot… and about that someone a she or he?"

"A she…" He hides his blushing face from his niece.

"Oh…you're girlfriend." She teasingly said to her blushing uncle.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He exclaimed like a little boy being accused.

"Whoa, guilty much…?"

"You're so annoying Lucy."

"Well you're still learning more about me." She smiled to him, so pleased about to know about each other's lives.


	5. Vision

Chapter 5: Vision

It was 12 o'clock in the evening, people we're in their deep slumber dreaming about wonderful things, well except for Lucy… she was horribly sweating while having her nightmare; it was something unusual, something she could not decipher by her experience. She heard a woman's voice moaning for help. She could not see her but only her outline upon the foggy place…

"Hello, are you here?"

"I desperately need you…" the only and same reply she could hear.

"Where are you? I'm here to help."

After a few moments of walking, it was awkward for the voice suddenly vanished, Lucy begins to wonder…As she turn around, a blade, that came out of nowhere, stabbed her so sudden and no emotions escaped for that moment…it made her wake up so pale as if truly being stabbed. "Okay, calm down Lucy, calm down." She looked at her clock and noticed the time, it was still 12:50 in the evening but sleep could not get into her anymore. She was still wondering about her dream—nightmare for the fact. But was it definitely a nightmare? Not all dreams were so real; even the woman's voice is oh so clear to the ears. Maybe a vision perhaps…

"I hope I can get some sleep. I hope, I hope, I hope…!" In a minute, she did sleep by just watching at the ceiling, now waiting for tomorrow's new adventure.

Now for morning, Lady Bashier slams the doors so hard of every poor little slave's room, making their morning so terrifying. She wake them as if they were no human beings like her, Lucy was in deep wrath as soon when it's her time to be awaken by the old stupid hag.

"Rise and shine miserable ones!" Bashier shouted, "I just receive a call from someone, and he said…"

'Wait did she said he…? Oh this can't be good for us girls.' Lucy said to herself… all girls were used as maids and even worst, as sex slave when being bought by a man.

"…and he said he wants to buy one of you. Isn't this great?"

"Great…?" without a second thought, Lucy exclaimed in the middle of her co-slave's fear, "You think this is great? You're just thinking about yourselves! You're so selfish!" Many children and teens were so surprised about what she said nobody will have the guts to say that to Lady Bashier—well for now it changed.

"How dare you speak to me like that? You're just a despicable lady!" The old woman slapped her in the face so hard then drags her to a secret room. When they're inside, Lady Bashier requested a guy to pull her hair up then let her soak in a barrel full of water. "This is what you get for disrespecting me!"

"How can I respect you in the first place when you don't even respect our rights as a human being?"

"Talking back again young lady? Lupus, drown her again!"

Lucy was panting heavily, heart beats getting crazy, but deep within she knew she won't give up.

"Excuse me Lady Bashier," A woman knocking from the door saves her for that moment.

"What is it?" She answered pretending to be innocent.

"There's a man who wanted to see you in your office."

Bashier gasped, "I think that's the man who called me. Dry yourself Garcia I don't want a costumer to be unsatisfied. Come Lupus, check all those kids."

"Good luck for that hag…" she remarked in a light voice that only she could hear to what she said. Only God knows when her strength will disperse, she prayed so hard to guide her way for she also don't know where to go…nobody knows.

Inside the office, Lelouch and Lady Bashier were making some business about the poor kids' amount, "So Mr. Scouts any amount raised to a kid?"

"Oh sure I did Mrs. Bashier, I definitely would like to buy some kid. " Lelouch uses geass on her. He knew everything before he jumps into this kind of situation; Mrs. White told everything about Lady Bashier's illegal business on kids, especially when they are made to be slaves. "Now through my orders, I want you to set all children free and never to interrupt their lives and other people's lives already!"

"Yes, your majesty."

"That's another way how to deal things off." Lelouch stated. It is his time now to protect Lucy, no matter what happens, it's his priority now.

"Oh Lupus…!" The terror-lady called out in a cheerful way—which is definitely awkward.

"Yes my Lady? Anything…um, wrong…?" He was stammered for that certain kind of attitude of Lady Bashier. It's not just him who felt the weirdness; the children as well were jaws drop.

"Free all the children this instant."

"Free…all…?"

"Can't you not hear me Lupus I said, free them all!" she again commanded him but in her sweet-weird tone.

Lucy knew something was wrong until she caught something from the old woman's eye, the Geass sign. Now she knew all of this was part of her uncle's plan.

Everyone—literally everyone were so happy to be free, Lelouch meets Lucy outside with a smile on his face. Before Lucy heads her way, she bid farewell to all of her friends in the scary orphanage.

"That plan was easy."

"Wow nice job, now I can finally conclude that your geass was that boring after all." She grinned.

"Don't judge yet by your first observation." He chuckled as he started the engine.

"Fine…"

"Are you hungry? How about we go to a pizza restaurant?" Lelouch tries to wipe out Lucy's stress. Her face was slightly not human.

"Pizza again…?" A frown on her eyebrows was formed. She remembered that she even told him pizza is her least favorite past-time-food. "Do you really miss that person who's in love with pizza?"

"Why would I tell?"

"Because I'm your niece and it's rude to hide secrets from your relatives, especially when you're just closely related."

"But I won't tell you." He playfully said.

"Then fine let's go to a pizza restaurant." She gave up for just losing in a playful conversation. Lucy was a bit problematic; Lelouch doesn't know the reason why. Maybe because of hunger, but it doesn't portray to her face. He'll just ask as soon as they arrive from a nearest pizza restaurant.

"We're here."

"Great…Pizza Hut."

Inside was great, the aroma of newly baked pizza rose upon the air…Lucy's belly started to rumble...

"I heard that." Lelouch said.

"Nice, can you order now? Because I'm about to explode to be honest…"

"Okay, okay miss hunger." The joke didn't get Lucy's happiness, she just walk straight and search for a sit for them. Hence before only questions about her family that doubted her but now, it's about her uncle and her visions.

'Uncle was definitely evident towards his moves. Geass is really useful.' It was her thought that occupies her. A brand new day of being free—a horizon she ever wanted but all she believed it's just for a moment. After a mind full of things, it suddenly became blank; somewhat that the time around her changes to its speed except for a scene outside the restaurant: one car moves slow among the rest, it hit suddenly to a woman who was about to cross. A rapid shock made Lucy stand up.

"Lucy?" Lelouch called out in awe, "Lucy?" No answer, she was still staring at the window, "Lucy!" This time she's now awake.

"What?"

"Something wrong…? I already called you three times."

"Oh nothing, I was just staring closely to a certain object outside."

"Okay?" Lelouch was not really convinced. "Well let's just start eating."

"Fine..."

Lelouch noticed that there is something that bothered his niece, he may not have a clue but he know there is. He'll just ask when he thinks she's ready…


	6. Decision

Chapter 6: Decision

"I was wondering, is there something bothering you a minute ago?" Lelouch asked finally his niece while they're on their way to his mansion.

"Yes. I was just thinking about my friends from the orphanage, I just doubted where they are right now."

"Oh that. Well I already took care of it."

Lucy's jaw dropped for a second, "You what…? How on earth did you ever do it?"

"Yes, I already ask for a good orphanage to take good care of them. You can visit them if you want to."

It was good news for her but it was not the answer she was looking for straightly, it was 'how' he did convinced Mrs. Bashier to release them. "Well that's good to hear but did you use geass on Mrs. Bashier?"

"Three letters, Y-E-S and why are you still asking about it Lucy?"

"The reason is that I just want to remind you that there's no challenge when you're always depending on your power."

"For a girl like you I never knew you speak so mature."

"I learn from the hard way." A grinned was painted on her face. So many questions to be answered but first thing to do were to think freely away from stress.

"Since now we're home, anything to do?"

"Can I watch TV?" Lucy asked plainly, with no expression at all.

"Sure you can and here's the remote." Lelouch handed the remote that was just lying from the table. Lucy hurriedly watched the local news and found out that there's an accident that happen in front of a Pizza Hut branch—the most shocking thing is that it happened 5 minutes after they left. She gasped so loudly that even Lelouch could hear it from the kitchen. "What happened?"

"That scene…" She pointed out to the screen that displays a car accident.

"Whoa, that accident just happened in front of the Pizza Hut we'd been through." He noticed Lucy wasn't making any motion but kept on staring at the screen. "Lucy?" He called out her attention.

"Uncle, I just predicted that scene." It sends chills to Lelouch as she stated.

"What? I mean what are you talking about?"

"I think I just had a vision about that scene. I knew the car model; I knew the victim and I saw the plate number of the car. I thought it was a hallucination but it seems so true, and to that fact that I was the only person who saw it, no witnesses."

Lelouch never said a word but he tilted his head to that screen and continue to glance at the poor victim that was lying on the ground, flowing with grocery items and her blood.

Lucy continued to speak, "And most the last thing, the plate number was starting with G and ends with 6."

And it is true…the police that was just interviewed reportedly said that the car was just been retrieved and he also said the plate number—which made Lelouch shocked for Lucy said the truth, the number started with G and ends with 6. It was definitely a surprise.

"Lucy, are you… do you have geass?"

"What?"

"But no ordinary people could have ability like that."

"I don't have geass Uncle and besides," out of her consciousness, she uttered an intriguing statement, "I don't make a contract with C.C."

"What did you just said?" It made Lelouch stumble upon his feet when his dearly niece said C.C.'s name, 'she knew C.C.?' he said in his mind.

"I said I don't have geass."

"No, about what you've said about making contract with a, with a certain person."

"What…? But all I ever said is I don't have a geass, I never said about a contract."

"No you said it. I heard it Lucy."

"I said nothing and that's it Uncle." As she was about to walk out the room, she suddenly stood still like a frozen statue, eyes in shock, mouth widened slightly and unconsciousness covers, Lelouch immediately walk towards her.

"Lucy, are you okay?" He let Lucy sit on the couch in case she might say something.

"Laboratory, girl in need… I couldn't bear this anymore!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs. Then she collapsed.

"Lucy!" Lelouch immediately brought her to her new room. She was breathing but definitely unconscious; he just let her sleep for it was just stress. He pitied her, she was young and yet she tried her very best to be brave no matter what. He leaved the room with Lucy's words in his mind, 'Laboratory, girl in need…' He was encouraged to trace what she said.

"Excuse me Master Scouts, anything you need?" the butler asked as they cross form the hallway.

"Yes I would like you to deliver me some coffee; I'll be in my office."

"As you wish…"

He head straight to his office, it was still 5 o'clock, at this time he would just normally look straightly at his computer screen and read news about the current update, he also check for his email incase if there is a message, and there is one that was newly sent. It was from Ohgi, man he still got those tactics though a bit in his age already.

'Lelouch, I already had some files for Lucy, what should I use for her last name? –Ohgi'

"Hah, I want her complete name," he started to type for reply, "Lucy…" He suddenly stopped, he don't know Lucy's full name, and maybe he just send a reply by tomorrow. He was planning to enroll Lucy on the camp he established for people who had gifted with geass. It was unlikely because Lucy doesn't have any geass, maybe it might develop during trainings. 'I know Lucy has geass' he said to himself.

After filing all works from his computer, he opened a folder that was for him only; all were old photos of his friends and family. He also orderly stuck and categorized them but there is one photo that was out of the blue, a photo of C.C. peacefully sleeping, he couldn't hide but to accept that he had this habit that every after computer works he always stare at this picture, he misses his witch. "Damn it! I feel like an idiot for not paying attention to you!" He shouted softly, he doesn't know what was he to her but he know he made a mistake.

"What the…" Lucy suddenly interrupts. Lelouch almost feel into his seat with Lucy's surprise habit.

"Don't you care to knock at least once Lucy?"

"Don't try to exit that photo; I had to show you something." She hurriedly went outside, Lelouch wonders why.

"What's her surprise action again…?"

"Uncle, I want you to look at my drawings…" she handed a sketch pad to him, as Lelouch opened it, he was startled for what he saw—everything of it was a drawing of C.C. and most of it was in pain. "That's the girl who always kept appearing in my dreams; there are always screams and there are people surrounding her, I think or should I say experimenting. I desperately want to help but I don't know how."

Lelouch tightened his fist in anger, a broken promise and a pain that was meant to be gone again returned. "Lucy," there was a shake in his voice, "when does this dream started?"

"Well for as long as I can remember, it always appears and as it appears the scenes were getting worst. By the way, do you know this girl?"

"Yes, she's C.C."

"C.C.? that's her name? Why would she go for initials?"

"Well I know her true name, but only I should know it." He stares sadly at the drawings. His accomplice that should be loved was now a simple experiment.

"Do you love her uncle?" Lucy's question struck Lelouch, it sends chills on his spines, was that question supposed to answer?

"Well, uh, she's a friend." Lelouch got stammered. He doesn't want to know his feelings towards C.C. all he knows that she was his accomplice and that's it.

"Oh…okay, thanks for lying anyway." She smirked like a little sneaky girl.

"What…? I'm not lying!"

"Oh yes you are, I can see it in your eyes."

"When I say I'm not it really means I'm not…" Lelouch jerked to what Lucy said. He's not allowing anyone to read his feeling for him, though Lucy was his niece.

"Well, if you insist." As Lucy almost left the room, Lelouch was reminded of one thing…

"Wait one thing."

"What is it?" She asked with one brow raised.

"I already enroll you to a school, not just any school but a training camp as well. All geass users were trained there in that certain camp."

"Wait… you enroll me without my consent?"

"Well I still had the right to approve. Remember I'm your guardian and I have my responsibility on you."

"Still I had to make my own decision, this is my life uncle!" She exclaimed letting all of her frustrations and stress out of her system. Everything really bothered her, especially when it comes to decide the things she need to do of her life.

"I know it's your life but I'm here to guide you Lucy, don't be in a rush to get mature." He smoothly said as he was trying to calm her down. He knows all the stressful things she'd been through. But he hopes that she would understand his decision for her.

"Well no matter how I force myself not believe in you but I had no choice, you're my uncle and, I, I respect your decision." She slightly smiles, she was very emotionless, the only thing she knew about emotions is to doubt and to fake a smile.

"I knew you wouldn't resist. Just trust me my dear niece, it's all for the best." Great thing she agreed, Lelouch will be doubling his effort not just for his sake but to Lucy as well. He has a plan in making her feel special despite of all the devastating memories she had in her past.

No broken life that can't be mended, now, a new mission he should complete in this phase of life… but there's really something to him that he can't and wouldn't face. Would he stay like this forever…?


	7. Co-leagues

Chapter 7: Co-leagues

New class…it's still summer but her uncle forces her to join a school-camp that he owns. She noticed almost everyone got geass, she knows she's out of place… 'Don't know whether I could face these new challenges…?' She questioned herself. It was quite difficult adjusting herself to a new school especially that she just moved to Lelouch's place.

She enters her new classroom with an inquisitive look. Everything seems to be like a normal class as to what her impression said; people were chatting, some boys were throwing papers and some girls were desperately flirting on some guys, it was a total question about the geass with these kinds of people.

"Good morning class!" A new teacher comes in with a curly hair and a Japanese look—this could be Kaname Ohgi, the one that was said by Lelouch to her about her adviser.

"Good morning Mr. Kaname!"

"Well class, we're going to have a new student here," He pointed at Lucy's direction; it made her raised one brow to her surprise. "This is Miss Lucy Kururugi."

She walk towards the center for everyone could see her presence…everyone was in gossip when they heard her last name—Kururugi. Again, she heard rumors about her family, she almost clenches her fist so hard but great thing Ohgi immediately silenced the class.

"Okay class stop those murmurs, I'm here to answer your questions. Yes, she's the lost daughter of the late Empress Nunally and Suzaku Kururugi and she's the niece of Lelouch, so quiet down now."

First day of school—a little bit depressing for her but anyways it was also her choice to be there. "Um excuse me sir," she started, "can you tell me where I should sit?"

"Miss Kururugi you're going to sit next to Miss Montreval there first column and first seat."

As she takes her sit, all eyes were on her, she never made a move but instead she glanced back to all eyes who were trying to unwelcome her. Lucy's stares were terrifying but emotionally blank. Some were really afraid of her already.

"Are you comfortable there Miss Kururugi?" Ohgi interrupted her actions. She looked at him for a second then gave a reply…

"Oh I'm fine sir. And by the way, call me Lucy."

Ohgi smiled to her request…He was really reminded Lelouch as Zero by the way she acted.

While Ohgi went outside to talk to someone, Lucy's seatmate made a first move to greet her while others were talking, "Hi Lucy!"

She faced her...Lucy's thought of her was not quite loud but a smooth one, she was soft spoken and yet friendly. "Uh, hello…"

"Sorry if I bugged you out well I'm Jane Montreval of Italy." She smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Jane I'm Lucy Gar—I mean Kururugi." Difficult indeed to adjust especially when using her last name, past memories are popping out through her brains that moment.

"Wow, you've got an accent, let me guess you got it from your mother, she's from Britannia—not just from but the Empress of Britannia…!"

"Yeah, but my looks were not purely a Britannian, I got this from my father anyways."

"Hi!" other girls interrupted from behind, "I'm Ann de Guzman."

They started to introduce themselves—the other two of them, "I'm Bee Lopez, Ann and I, are from the Philippines."

"…And I'm Jade Tan," she offered a shake hand as Lucy calmly take its bid, "I'm from China."

"Nice to meet you all," she grinned a little, "I'm happy to meet friendly people during my first day of class."

"Don't be, we're just normally friendly." Ann jollied her statement.

Lucy was now comfortable but it was really intense when they asked her about her family, she was again broken inside though her sentiment outside was not reflected to what's really beneath her. All their questions were answered honestly, she don't care if they were just faking at her nut she could see right through them that she could trust them. Her confidence was regained a little bit again.

From subject to subject it was pretty interesting especially on their physical education, it was really different and unique among others; it was all about surviving skills for first semester. But the best part is; it was her uncle that's going to handle the class—how ironic…

"Wow, I never had been here at the gym…" the curious Ann stated with a matching wide mouth expression.

Everyone was also seem so curious, 'They didn't came here before?' Lucy asked herself, it was very sardonic for they were old students of the school. "May I ask but aren't you all been here for how many months?"

"Months…?" Jade started her account, "well we all are new here."

"You mean freshmen?"

"Yes, freshmen…"

"But how did you know you've got geass?"

"It's not us who discovered our power, but our parents." Bee informed as she was attentively staring all machines in the gym.

"Your parents…?" More questions were raised by Lucy…

"Oh our parents were from different war organizations like from the Britannia or Japan, especially to some who were part of the Black Knights." Jade testified again.

"Oh…" She never dares to ask again with their attention focused on the gym itself. Black Knights—so familiar yet not sure where she heard this name before, it is now her to find out…

"Good Morning everyone…"

"Good Morning Mr. Lelouch!" The greeting was so cheerful, especially with some girls. Lucy heard some girl chatting about how 'Mr. Lelouch' was so handsome… it almost made her sputter the saliva out of her mouth.

"Okay first thing, I welcome you to your gym, it is very different unlike the others for the gym is only use for warm ups." Lelouch announced. This made all students questioned for why. "Your survival challenge is not going to be held here."

A nosy students asked, "So where is it going to be held Mr. Lelouch?"

"Outside…"

"You mean outside the camp? The city…?" Lucy questioned like a critic.

"No Lucy, but through the mountains…" He smiled at her awkwardly. He may not know what she is thinking as of this moment but it depends on her whether to accept the challenge or not.

It was very intimidating to Lucy, being new to a school, having your uncle as your teacher, different style of teaching—especially to the challenge e once said.

"Okay, you will be group into different teams with each special power according to your geass. You can choose your own teammates." Students were so glad to know they could choose their own teams, which never bother Lucy but one thing for sure, she had no geass.

"Lucy!" Ann called from behind, "you can join with us if you want to."

She never said a word but instead she moved towards them—a gesture that could mean yes.

She already had her league but still has no geass…maybe she could find out that they had them during the challenge, there is only one way to find out…


	8. She

Chapter 8: She

"Guys, I have one thing to say to you." Her team looks at her, "Honestly speaking, I don't have a geass." They looked at each other in awe.

"What do you mean?" Jade questioned.

"If you're wondering why I'm here in your school this is all because of my uncle who forced me. I never wanted to but I had no choice." Lucy defended her statement.

"We understand and who knows your geass might appear during our training." The Chinese girl comforted her.

"Okay let's not talk about geass this time." Ann declaimed as she pulled Lucy away from the others, "Okay Lucy, I would like to meet you some of our friends; this is Jose Aldante of Spain."

"Ola Lucy!" Jose smiled.

"This is Gustav Montreval, cousin of Jane and beside him Mark Browns." The guys also smiled at her, which somehow made her spines chilled—she was really not at ease when a guy smirked at her creepily.

"And lastly," Ann started to whisper at her, "you should be more sensitive when you're talking at him, this Russian guy is somewhat anti-social, we just included him into the group because you know, we like mysterious people." Ann giggled lastly.

"And who is he?" Lucy raised a brow.

"Oh this is Alexander Volkov." He was mysterious indeed, he just snubbed at both of them. Lucy could see the madness in his eyes; she planned to confront him even though she never knew more about him.

"Hey Alexander…" she greeted plainly.

"If you don't mind, I don't need someone to talk to; I'm already in your group so no need to force me." Everyone in the team was surprised to how Alexander welcomed the new comer.

"Wait, forcing you to be in the group…? FYI Russian I just said a salutation to you." Lucy was really in a state of furious that burns an aura between her.

"So I don't need it."

"Then fine make sure that if someone greeted you just zip your mouth if you don't like it! You might regret on how you swallow your pride." No comment was heard from Alexander, he just continues to walk away like nothing happens, and Lucy already found someone to beat.

"I'm really asking for your pardon Lucy." Jose apologized.

"Yeah, even us—guys don't understand him, we treated him as a friend but he seemed to be so cold and blue. I'm really sorry about his behavior Lucy." Mark explained.

"No it's okay; let someone teach him the lesson he needed." Her eyes were in steam, glares followed the trail of the Russian boy. She could not tell yet whether she despised him or just mad about his actions—Lucy never bothered to know.

They were given a few minutes to explore the gym, it was really big and Lucy plans to see their spacious locker room. It was ironic for she was the only one there as she stepped inside. "Wonder if I was the only one here?" she continued to inspect the lockers; it was very good indeed until she heard a sad sob, "Is anyone here? Just tell me where you are." Goosebumps were all over her but she never paid attention to it.

"Are… are you my new master?" This was the statement Lucy heard. She could describe the tone of that person's voice was scared and gentle, but she could not see where it came from.

"Hello…? Can you show me yourself? I won't hurt you." She tried her best to find that person but no sign of its presence, just the voice.

"Lucy…?" Lelouch called out from the door, "what are you doing here alone?"

"Uh… can I ask you something?" she move towards him, Lelouch could see there was something bothering her again, "Is this school haunted?"

"Don't make any excuses, I know you see something."

"I don't see something…I heard something uncle. I think this woman…"

"Woman…?" Lelouch issued her.

"Young lady as I conclude—I think she was sad and afraid."

"Then what made you think that?" He raised a brow that portrays he was not satisfied to her conclusion.

"Are you saying that you don't believe me?" The conversation made Lucy mad somehow.

"I was just asking Marie Lucilla…"

"Well it's because she mumbled something like 'are you my new master?'…if I was right…"

"Ha, that is nothing, wait…" Lelouch stumbled for a second; he knew that he already heard this statement before. "What did she say again?"

"She said if I was her new master, I tried to find her but there was no sign."

It was in his mind—after a battle between his father, Lelouch could see the struggled lady. She was used to be brave, calm and also fearless but somehow it changes… The lady became so innocent and ignorant, so low that he pitied her so much. That was the moment Lelouch remembered the lady calling him 'master'. She was not just a 'somebody', but to him, she was C.C.

Mystery leaks, Lelouch was now wondering…"Is the woman in Lucy's visions could be C.C.? Was it for real?" it was a question he ought to be answered. At that very moment, he could not tell who is she to him… as of for now just an accomplice, but why does he care so much of her presence…?


	9. Doubt

Chapter 9: doubt

She was in deep thought at that moment—staring at the night sky trying to remember the vision she had while roaming inside the locker section…

"Are you my master?" Those words kept repeating inside her mind. Now she was determine to solve the mystery.

Lelouch noticed her niece was in the middle of something very intriguing, he could conclude it was the vision again. Lelouch step inside Lucy's room without even saying hello but a question addressed, "Tell me all about your vision Lucy. I know that's what you've been thinking lately." No answer, Lucy continued to stare at the sky. In a few seconds; she stood up, picks her sketch pad on a table and pointed again a woman in despair which she drew recently.

"Whenever I got my vision, I usually draw, wrote something or play the piano. It depends on the vision." Lucy was cut off with silence. She observed how her uncle could react to her sketch—it seems like he already knew the person she drew, "Uh… Uncle, do you know her?"

"Hmm…?"

"I said do you know her?"

"No…no I was just…well it's just…" Lelouch got stuttered. He's really not quite sure if it's the right time to tell Lucy who this person, she drew, is. "Well it's just I was fascinated how you draw."

Confused a little but quite flattered to what he said, "Uh, thanks…?" And then again, there's silent. Lucy hated this kind of conversation so then again she breaks through, "You know what, mother used to tell me that everything happens for a reason… so if this vision has a purpose so maybe I could find a benefit for it maybe not just for me but to others as well."

Lelouch stood up and said, "Your mother taught you so well."

"Yeah and dad also… By the way I have to give you something." She turns the page of her sketch pad and to Lelouch's surprise it was a drawing of Nunnally and Suzaku. "I would like you to keep it."

"For what…?"

"For helping my bust out from that crappy orphanage and for letting me stay in your house…" She smiled like a little innocent girl. From that on Lelouch now realize Lucy got Nunnally's sweet smile—she's truly her daughter.

"So is school fine?" He asked.

Lucy is a type of person who says what she feels and thinks about something so she shared her experience frankly, "Nice but it's different from the usual."

"Definitely, it's a school for persons who have geass."

Lucy raised a brow. "For person who have geass…?" She repeats his statement, "how about me uncle? I don't have geass yet you enrolled me to this school—I'm a black sheep!"

Lelouch tries to calm her down with his stoic yet comforting voice, "Well you have special abilities to be in that standard."

"Like what: to be the daughter of Lord Kururugi and Empress Nunnally? I want to be known by my own name, its fine if they compliment me that way but I want them to know who Marie Lucilla is."

"You seem so aristocrat Lucy." He said plainly while scanning through her drawings.

"Welcome to my life Lelouch."

Lucy's life changes since she met her uncle. She was still in doubt about his personality—whether she could trust him or not. Too many questioned that are still unanswered, so a research was done immediately.

Sneaking in was her specialty, she enters the room freely knowing Lelouch was not yet around at that time—she may conclude that he was having an affair to attend to, a special one anyways. "Great thing the computer was on but it needs password. Hmm, let's see, how about l-e-l-o-u-c-h…" first guess was denied so she made another one..."denied…? Well how about v-i-b-r-i-t-a-n-n-i-a," still denied for the second time until, "Aha! Well this one maybe, l-a-m-p-e-r-o-u-g-e" Password confirmed; she smiled with a naughty twist to it, now she could finally unveil his true colors.

She searched further to his files but none of which has a connection to it until she saw a single file that may stand out among the rest. It's in need of password again so she tried 'lamperouge' but this time, it was denied. "He's definitely conscious about his character. Damn! I'm out of ideas, hmm let me think about another word that's somehow related to this uncle of mine." In her deep thoughts she remembered a name told by Jade—'Black Knights', it was in that idea she knew there was something mysterious about Lelouch. "Okay let's see b-l-a-c-k-k-n-i-g-h-t-s" access was granted, the file was different creepy yet there's a lot of information about him.

From those article, information and news found on the file, she found out her uncle was not just somebody but a man of dark miracles. She also learned he disguised himself as Zero, the famous leader of the terrorists, Black Knights. She was in a state of blankness at that moment for in their first meeting her uncle already lied to her, maybe it was not only her but to everyone as well. Lucy hasn't concluded yet to give him her trust or not. Her father taught her that in every action that was made has a logical reason behind it—but still she had to find out why.

She heard a familiar voice that was coming closer to the room—it was Lelouch. She can't go outside or he might suspect what she did inside his room, so she hid herself quickly and quietly inside his walk-in closet…great thing she could still hear what was happening outside.

"Is there anything you need Mr. Scouts?" the butler asked.

"Just call Lucy from her room and tell her to prepare for dinner." Her eyes widened at this time.

"Anything else, sir…?"

"No, thank you. I'll going to have my bath."

She could hear the door closed but can't hear what his uncle was doing. She tried to look into the tiny keyhole and saw him getting ready for bath, she also noticed that the computer was still on, "Damn!" she whispered aggressively. Great thing Lelouch didn't notice it; he was really pondered about getting a bath.

Soon that he was in the bathroom already, Lucy hurriedly turned the computer back to how it was before and silently went out without leaving any traces of her sneakiness. Now, new found knowledge she had about Lelouch. It was now up to her to make a move on trusting or despising someone with lies…


	10. Verification

Chapter 10: Verification

"Oh miss Lucy I thought you were in your room?" The butler asked suspiciously.

"Uh, no…I was just strolling around the house. By the way I never know your name."

"Oh the name's Erwin, miss."

"Erwin…?" She wondered.

"Erwin Roberts from the mainland's of Britannia."

"Oh…so you definitely knew about my mother." She said while her eyes were pierced on the marbled floor.

"Yes and the fact is I worked there first before I came here to Mr. Scouts." Lucy's eyes widens by the truth, he didn't remember him being there, or to think he was just joking.

"Re—really…?"

"Well yes if you're not wondering why you're not familiar with me it is because I was assigned at Sir Schneizel's household." He confirmed in stiffness. "I worked there as his main butler, I also witnessed your state as a young princess there."

"Oh…you're weird Erwin, but I like it. You could be my friend." She teased the poor old Erwin with her big innocent smile.

"You're also weird little one but sure we can be friends." Still not also smiling, Lucy followed the trail of his gaze and then again began to tease him with her smile.

"Could you at least smile a little bit? Don't you know that people who never smile can get wrinkles easily? You're already old; you should consider grooming yourself a little bit." Making a sigh of defeat, Erwin smiled—more like a zombie but Lucy never mind. For as long as she could see him smile she's alright with it.

Ten minutes had passed and still, Lucy continues to bother Erwin with her talks…

"You know you could be my grandfather," Erwin stared at her, "I never really had a memory which I was neither with my grandfather nor with my grandmother. Well in fact—I never met them! Mother won't tell me about them and also my father."

"Maybe they had a reason for it…"

"Excuse me…?" She asked anxiously.

"I think your parents never told you about them because they had a reason behind it."

"Maybe you're right. But could have at least they told me about them…?"

"Tell you what Lucy?"Lucy glanced immediately to her uncle who was now descending from the big staircase looking fresh from his bath.

"Nothing…" She replied with the tone of sarcasm.

"Your sarcastic move has no affect on me. Tell me honestly."

Lelouch stared at her soon as he descended from the stairs, he could see there was something that bothered his niece.

"Well," Lucy started to look away, "I was just wondering about my grandparents I mean, your parents."

There was a sudden tension and madness inside Lelouch—he already erased the memories he had about his parents and has no plans on retrieving it. His fists suddenly hardens as if he was about to punch something.

"Are you going to say something about it…?" Lucy interrupts his raging wits.

"Huh…? Oh, maybe we could discuss that later."

"But we could discuss it now." Lucy demanded with eagerness in her attitude.

"Maybe this moment, you could use it in preparing yourself for the dinner. Didn't Sir Erwin tell you that?"

"Fine…"Request not granted. She headed to her room with a slight of defeat, she was really wanted to know about her grandparents and maybe or if she was permitted, she would like to ask him why does her mother never told her about his existence.

'There must be something wrong about this family.' She thought silently while facing her reflection in front of a big mirror. 'Sometimes I don't understand why a secret has to be this secret… I mean…urggh!" she growls softly sure enough that she was the only one who could hear it, "Never mind."

She lit up her bathroom lights and silently closed the doors. She was really fascinated on this very place of the house; she could somehow remember how she was when she was still in the orphanage Mrs. Bashier handled.

Meanwhile at the dining room…

"Erwin, tell me honestly. Did you say something to Lucy about my parents?" he asked while he faced the table with fret his eyes.

"No sir, well she just asked me why did Empress Nunnally and Lord Suzaku did not tell her about their respective persona." Erwin replied.

"Just keep it hush-hush."

"Yes master."

Lelouch must find a way to keep Lucy's mind out from this topic—he has no interest about it anymore. This was the purpose of living a second chance in life, to forget about his dreadful past of his old life.

Lucy enjoys her bath dearly; she also tries to drift underwater like what is done when you're having a swim on a beach. As she was having fun on water, suddenly a quick vision came to appear: she saw again the green haired lady crying like she was in pain and seconds after she saw his detested uncle Schneizel smirking wickedly—this made her loose her breath underwater and cause to rise up in sudden shock. She was really disturbed at that moment.

"Great, you're fresh already." Lelouch greeted her as she stepped inside the dining hall. No response or even a smile came from her; she was just plain in aura and then proceeded to sit where she was designated. This made him wonder…

Dinner was silent—awkward. No words were spoken by the two; Lelouch was really wondering about his niece, he thought so deeply what could have caused her to be like this at this time.

"Okay, I give up." He blurted out, "Would you please tell me what's this silent all about?"

"Shocking, teachers despised the noise." She plainly replied.

"Well I know this is not you. Is there a problem?"

Lucy looked straightly to whatever's in front of her, with eyes that were in fierce and with a hint of bother to it. "Schneizel…"

"What?"

"Schneizel…"

That name made Lelouch's eyes widened. Not expect that reply but he knew there was a problem. "Did Schneizel…"

"Schneizel didn't do any harm on me is that I saw him in my recent vision."

Lelouch kneels beside her to hear every detail about her new vision, "Then what was he doing?"

"I don't know, he was smiling like a psychopath…but before that I also saw again the lady."

This time Lelouch's heartbeat started to pumped harder as if it was going to explode, "What does she looked like?" He asked—a little bit of trembling in his tone.

"Pretty, innocent, lime-head…"

Confirmed, he knew it was C.C. and to think, Schneizel is behind to her lost. New plans and strategy, maybe the world he created haven't completed its stage to peace…


	11. Revealed Secrets

Chapter 11: Revealed Secrets

After the dinner, there was still silence. The tranquility of the night reigns among all this at that very moment. Lelouch's mind was set on what Lucy said before—about Schneizel and the lime-head lady. He was very sure at that moment that the lady Lucy always saw was C.C.

'Why is it Schneizel was in Lucy's vision? Is it possible that he was responsible of her lost?' questions raised inside his thought. While on her way to her room, Lucy noticed him, walking the same area of the balcony—she felt dizzy looking at him…

"Will you please stop what you are doing?"

Lelouch then stopped and faced his niece with a query look. "Hmm…?"

"You're making me sick walking the same area; can you not sit down while you're thinking something?"

"About the lady you see…"

"C.C.?" Lelouch was caught off guard…

"Huh…?"

"Don't play games with me, I knew she was C.C."

"How on earth…" He was in deep thought again.

"I would like to ask you forgiveness for I scan through your lame journal and found out that the girl I always see was C.C."

"You what…!" His eyes were about to popped-out as to what he heard from Lucy. He doesn't want her to know about everything about the past especially before her time. "How dare you scan into my stuff without my permission?"

Lucy also exclaimed, "And how dare you lied to everyone about your fake death during the Zero requiem?"

"It was needed." He explained calmly to prevent throwing bad tempers on Lucy.

"Needed for what, peace? I know you succeed in that state but there's no happiness uncle," There was a sudden change of her tone—from being impolite to sadness, Lelouch carefully listens to her, "Well this is just my reason, but peace is useless if there's no happiness."

"Why are you saying that?"

"The way how you created the world—too different and full of lies... Why can't you just reveal to the whole world that Lelouch vi Britannia is alive and immortal?"

"You know that the whole world despised me for all the evil stuff I've done just to conquer peace."

"Dad also faced that kind of situation. I know that he was proclaimed death after fighting with another rebel but instead during your procession he disguised Zero just to fulfill the requiem. People were in shock and somehow, I can see again their hatred but it never went for long."

"Suzaku reveal everything we've plan?"

"Not everything, just those that are connected to him. Dad told me those things; the only mistake my parents did is they never told me about my grandparents, the geass, you and your immune immortality."

'This girl… I can see myself from her but in a different perspective.' Lelouch could see himself like mirrors that came to a different persona. The only difference between Lucy and him is that he's quiet ambitious and a little selfish while she is keen and very open to what she thinks.

Can't sleep in the middle of the night, Lelouch was deeply struck about what Lucy said on how Suzaku manage to keep his image clean while blurting out the secret that he was Zero during the Zero requiem. 'How on earth did he do that? That damn friend of mine, he's really sometimes out of his own league.' He said while sitting upright on his bed. "You're really difficult Suzaku…" He whisper to the air believing Suzaku will hear it by his soul.

Tomorrow will be another day—and a plan and strategy has begun to rage in Lelouch's mind. He was still not sure if he is prepared to destroy again the world he molded for Nunnally…


	12. Designation and Question

Chapter 12: Designation and Question

Then morning came…

"Lucy," Lelouch tries to wake Lucy up, "Lucy it's morning already…" no response. He was definitely astounded by how his only niece snores—it was loud and a little bit disturbing, he kind of reminds her of his late best friend, Suzaku. "You know what they say, what you plant is what you sow" but still very disturbing…

Lelouch has no choice but to carry her to the dining room for breakfast. She was a little bit heavy compare to her mother, 'Is she having a workout routine to be this fit?' Her ask himself with sweat coming from his forehead.

"Am I still dreaming?" Lucy asked drowsily, "Why am I floating?"

"That's because I'm carrying you Suzaku junior."

Soon as she realize, "What the—put me down!"

"You don't like to be carried?"

"No!"

"Well…okay." Gently he brought her down, "Geez, you're different from your mother."

"Not really different. But I just don't like to be carried that's all."

"Suzaku junior..." Lelouch snapped.

"And don't call me that…"

The food presentation was great; Lucy concluded mentally. It was still morning yet pleasant sight could really set the mood to eagerness. Belly rumbled unexpectedly, Lelouch chuckled immensely.

"Just like your father."

Lucy looked at him with fury forming in her amethyst orbs, Lelouch only smiled. "Seriously…? Instead making fun of me why don't you just feed me with this appetizing food on the table."

"Okay, okay…" The two ate their breakfast—no topics discussed just eating. Surely they had in their minds talking is just a waste of energy especially when lots of activities will be held when they arrive at his organized camp.

Soon as they arrived, Lelouch immediately received an urgent message. He now remembers that he was looking for a new event organizer for the camp and greatly Villeta Nu, Ohgi's beloved wife, came up with her news. "Lelouch we already found a person perfect for the said position."

"Great, tell that person to meet me at the office." Villeta followed as ordered. Lelouch still has to keep an eye on his niece if she's interacting up with her team.

As Lucy enters the room... "Hello Lucy!" Ann greeted her like a wild child on the loose.

"Hey, how's it going?" She smiled.

"Excited to see you again and…" Ann noticed Lelouch looking at Lucy from the corridor, "OMG! OMG! OMG…!"

"What?" Lucy questioned by how she acted.

"You're uncle; I mean your devilishly handsome uncle is outside."

Lucy frowns; she couldn't get it why he's always concern about her action as if she's a weakling little duckling lost under the dark shades of a forbidden forest. "Wait there for a second." Feet where in hustle as she went straight to where her uncle was observing, "You can leave now…"

"I was just worried."

"Worried about what? Flying paper planes might crush into my eyes?"

"You're being funny Lucy. I should be worried because we might not know what will happen to you if geass of a certain student might activate and use it against you."

She was silent for a second reminiscing what he just said, "Right, thanks for reminding me that I'm the outcast of this camp. And you know you should be going now because I could definitely sense my classmates or your fan girls are peeping from the door looking at you so heavenly."

Lelouch glanced on the door and Lucy was right about it. He should definitely go by now, "Okay and you'll meet me at my office this lunchtime."

"Okay…" Lelouch gives her a big hug as if it was his late sister, Nunnally, in front of him. This made some of the girls feel jealous.

"OMG…! He hugged you!" Ann exclaimed

Lucy raised a brow in curious, "Uh… definitely, because literally, he's my uncle."

"Oh I wish he was my uncle."

"Trust me you'll get irritated somehow."

The bell already rang; students were in a hurry to go back into their respective seats, fearing that the teachers would see their pointless acts before they came in.

"The same routine as always, "Jade commented.

"Hey Lucy…!" Jane greeted as he seated by her side.

"Hey," plain yet a little jolly reply.

Ohgi now enters the room with a hunch of excitement in his face. "Okay class now I got good news for you."

"Are classes canceled Mr. Kaname?" Jose blurted.

"Very funny Mr. Aldante, the news is, you're survival challenge will going to start after your lunch break so better prepare you P.E. uniform and be on your team before it starts."

Complaints of each student filled the air, some were scared and some were annoyed by the news.

"But isn't it the survival games starts next week?" A young lady asked.

"Yes but Scouts moved it this week starting today."

"But we're not ready yet." Gustav retorted.

"First challenge is easy…" Ohgi remarked.

On the other hand, Lucy suspected this was something to do about Lelouch's stupid plan. 'What on earth is he thinking?'

First half was over, Lucy's team were having a short discussion about the challenge…

"Okay guys I know we're not prepared but let's just be alert to what's going to happen, I say let's eat out lunch together." Jade stated.

"I believe I can't," Lucy honestly said, "Uncle and I have something to discuss."

"Yeah and I still have to pass something to Mr. Kaname." Bee also explained.

"Okay, let's just meet by the gym shower."

"Uh, Jade how about us?" Mark questioned, "You know there are two gym showers—for boys and girls."

"I mean near the office gym, let's meet there."

"Okay, let's wish ourselves good luck." Ann remarked as each of them leaves the classroom.

Lucy was really wondering why Lelouch moved the schedule. As she was about to step inside the office, she heard that there was someone other than Lelouch, inside the room.

'Who could that be?' The door just open though she haven't knock yet, and there inside, she saw a woman with blonde hair talking to her uncle.

"Lucy, I was expecting you."

"Oh my goodness…" the woman cried out, "is this Lucilla?"

She was surprised, "How do you…"

"Well Lucy, she is a good friend of your father's and mine back in high school, she's Milly Ashford." Lelouch introduced.

"Goodness, you have Nunnally's cuteness and Suzaku's eyes but you got Lelouch's hair and iris color."

"Well at least she's very pretty." Lelouch added.

'Awkward…' Lucy thought.

"Pretty…? Is that all you can say to your niece? I think she's gorgeous!" Milly praised, "I really couldn't imagine before that Nunnally and Suzaku could produce a lovely kid."

"Okay enough with that Milly; say why not join us for lunch?"

"I loved to but I still have to meet Miss Villeta. Enjoy your lunch!" Milly then exits the room leaving a funny and awkward aura inside.

Lucy looks at Lelouch with a query on her face…

"What?" He asked her.

"Is she really like that?"

"Yeah but I'm really afraid of what might happen to all the events she's going to approved."

"Speaking of that…Why on earth did you move survival challenge this week?" A bothered Lucy faced Lelouch at that moment. She knew that though Ohgi said that it will be easy in the first level but who knows it is applicable to geass users and that fact is she's not a bearer, she had nothing to rely on.

"I think it's for the better Lucy because…"

"Because of what…?" Before he could finish, Lucy came in with her premises, "To see whether I had geass? Uncle, you know I had no powers such as that."

Lelouch remain silent, he knew very well Lucy, in some way, read people's mind without any doubt but still he wouldn't let his pride down.

"I already bought the pasta you like."

"Great, changing the topic..."

"I know you're hungry."

The girl had no choice but to let hunger prevail. She ate and ate making no words to say.

'She may have the cuteness and perspective of Nunnally but she sleeps and eats like Suzaku—very peculiar.' Lelouch thought as he peeps at Lucy while eating."Lucy…" he started to call out.

"Hmm…?"

"About the lady in your vision…"

"C.C.?"

"Uh, yes, how does she look like every time she appears in your vision?" Concern runs over his veins; he could remember the promise he made to her that shatters like a mirror—broken into bits of pieces.

"To be honest with you in pain… It's really sad to hear that your beloved one's in pain."

Lelouch got choked hearing her last account, "What…? What are you talking about?"

She started to tease him, "Don't lie to me I know there's something about her. What was she to you?" Those words brought him back to the past—the time when Charles was about to suck the life out of C.C. He wasn't that sure also what to say when said these phrase: "No... She's my…"

"Uh hello…?" Lucy was in awe when she noticed her uncle was just staring at a blank wall. She tried waving her hand in case his mental presence would come back.

"What…?" He asked soon as he realize why Lucy was waving her hand in front of him.

"Uh you were like staring at a plain wall." Lucy explained ironically.

"Oh nothing, well C.C. is just my, accomplice. Nothing else…" Lucy's look seems to give a hint she was not satisfied with his answer, "She's just an accomplice, a…"

"An important person in life…"

Lelouch look at her with one brow raised in question…"You know you never let me finish my sentence. Let's just continue eating anyway."

After an hour of break, each team was now having their meet-ups for the survival challenge. Lucy's team was now having a short meeting…

"Okay what's the plan?" Gustav asked.

"Well Mr. Kaname said that each team member should have a pair for a certain designation." Bee informed the group as she lends the paper, which serves as a guide, to each of the member.

"Do our partners be in the group?" Lucy asked while reading the guide.

"Yes, and it says it depends in our strength and Miss Villeta also gave me this paper and she said it contains our names and our partners with our designation."

Alexander received the second paper first and he read out loud what was written:

"Water designation, Gustav and Jane

Earth designation, Bee and Mark

Wind designation, Jose and Jade

Light designation, Gigi and Ann and last…"

Alexander gave a short pause as he look at Lucy, "And Fire designation, Alexander and Lucilla."

"Is Miss Villeta playing tricks on us…? She knows I didn't want to be with Ann." Gigi noted.

"Huh!" Ann started to fuss, "As if I like to be with you Gigi or should I say Geronimo Andreas!"

"Oh yeah well I didn't like you because…" Before things could get worst between Gigi and Ann's childish quarrel, Jade came in to impede it…

"Okay, okay enough with that. Let's just wish each of us good luck."

While leaving the corridor, Alexander's gaze on Lucy was quite furious, it was really disturbing. Upon reaching the gym, Lucy tries to confront Alexander about his mysterious way he looked at her—as if he's going to kill her. "Okay Alexander, what's with the evil gaze?"

He didn't reply…he continued to look at her, examining her features just like how doctors used to examine their patients.

Lucy was irritated…she grabbed him by the collar then asked him the same question, "I said, what's with the looking?"

"You said that you didn't have geass," Lucy wonders, "during the challenge, you should call me whenever you're in need."

"What's with your concern?"

"I didn't want to screw up. You know because you are the late Empress's daughter and I might get killed if you're hurt. And I don't want mistakes to happen again."

"That's okay if I get hurt, on the first place; it's my uncle who signs me up for this and what's with the mistake?"

"I'll tell you when we're inside."


	13. His Lighter Side

Chapter 13: His Lighter Side

Survival challenge has started but teams were assembled to their assigned places. While speech was going on, Alexander opens up his past mistake to Lucy, "Well about the mistake, by some means, I betrayed my allegiance to my leagues."

"What did you do?" Lucy asked while pretending to listen to the boring-like speech.

"I joined Schneizel's underground organization, the one that experiments geass users in order to stop or to obliterate the power they poses."

She looked at him in frown. She thought that maybe Alexander can answer those questions formulated from her visions, "You mean you're like a spy?"

"You could say that; I was more like a bridge between the geass users and to Schneizel." He responded with the sense of troubled in his tone.

"Well do you know some of the people being experimented?" She asked trying not to blow her cover.

"Yeah, there's this recent one I've heard, the missing little girl from France and well… uhm…" between words, Alexander got stammered to think that Lucy might tell everyone, especially to his uncle, about his dark secret, "Well…"

"Don't be afraid of the consequence if your secrets been blown, who knows, it might be useful."

"So you're trying to…"

"No I won't submit you to the camps' authorities. You're useful to my plans actually."

Alexander could not talk for a second. 'What the…' he thought in a bit but, "What are your plans?" again he was left wondering to her oddness.

Lucy told everything to Alexander, her visions, some questions in her mind about geass and the green-haired lady.

"She sounds so familiar," He paused in a bit recalling his memories about the lady. "I think she's C.C."

That name—her instincts were right all along; the visions about C.C., the lab and Schneizel, all were really definite. "Can you tell me about what did they do to her?"

"Well Schneizel was very interested about her. They draw-out all her memories and used it as a visual aid for the scientist to study. I remembered before I quit, she was change, unlike how she acted before they took her—at first she was like plain, a little bit if stubborn whenever she was asked to answer some question and strong but the time that I quit, I noticed that…" It was not usual that Alexander to feel pity. Lucy perceived the way how he emoted. She lightly pats him on the shoulder just to ensure everything will be alright. "Well I noticed her…uhm she…she was like a little puppy lost in the street; weak and timid. That's the reason why I quit. I can't take it anymore seeing the result of a petrifying job."

The only thing Lucy could do is to offer him her grieve. She saw a different side of Alexander; she never thought that he could be compassionate though everyone sees him as strong, inflexible but to what she sees now, it was the reverse thing…"I never thought you were like this I mean my first impression about you is that you're a not so friendly. You easily lose your temper."

"Now you know more about me. And by the way don't call me Alexander, It's too long, just Sander."

"Okay…Sander, if that's what you like."

The speech also ends after their conversation.


	14. First Challenge

Chapter 14: First Challenge

It finally started…after a long boring speech, each team member was now warming up for an unexpected challenge to come.

"Man! I was really wondering what were the challenges are." While doing push-ups, Jose assumed.

"You're not the only one who's wondering. Why did Sir Scouts moved it?" Gustav started to raise his question.

"Yeah Lucy, why did your uncle do that…?" Jane followed…

"To be honest, I also don't know. He just said that it's for the best."

The other team members looked at her; one brow lifts as she said her statement.

"For the best of what…?" Mark asked while finishing his push-ups.

"I really don't know. I was also wondering. You know guys I think he was hiding something from us." Lucy couldn't take the condition anymore. If by any chance of help, she knew she could get it from her team.

As they were about to hear what was Lucy going to say, suddenly, the new event organizer, Milly, barge in and announced the official start of the survival challenge: "A pleasant day o everyone! I'm Milly Ashford, the new event organizer of this camp and I'm here to welcome you all for the starting day of the survival challenge!" Cheers and applause swayed the air, not sure if it was about the welcoming address or Milly's exposed figure as she wore a velvet fitting dress that made guys applauded loudly. "Okay settle down now…Well basically survival challenge's purpose is to train young people like you to control your geass. Challenges and designations were made depending on each of your geass ability. This will tell us what were your strengths and weaknesses. Now I wish each and every one of you a warm good luck."

Nerves were become tense, not sure if doing the famous 'running away' scene is an option. Audience saw Milly picking up something from a box that one of the staff was holding; they theorized that it will be the first designation to play first the challenge.

"Why does it have to be now…?" Ann nervously stated…

"Well now," Milly started to announced, "this seems to be interesting, the first designation to go is the Wind designation." Jade and Jose's eyes broadly opens as they heard their designation's been called. "Pairs, who were in this title, please step forward."

"You can do this Jade…" Lucy said a short inspirational phrase for them. Although it seems so lucky that they were not called, but still they were afraid for their teammates.

"People of the Wind Designation your challenge will be finding a little box. In that box there is a piece of paper that serves as a clue for you. Reminding you you're not to kill each other but you can use your geass on one another, let's see who'll be wise in using it." Villeta Nu gives a short summary about challenge but still, not an idea to what the real deal is.

The big screen inside the gym rapidly turns on projecting the full insider of the challenge. Different teams learned that each different challenge, they have to find a box that contains a paper—just like what Villeta recently said, and thus, it will lead them to unlock two treasures. After the full coverage, the screen also projected that people of the Wind Designation will be challenged from an open sea—there, they have to swim in order to find the box. Jade, all of a sudden, turns around with shaking hands making Jose and the other team members worried.

"Jade, is anything wrong?" Jose asked his frightened partner.

Jade looked him in the eyes with little tears indicating that she was about to cry. "You know I'm afraid swimming in a sea. I was traumatized."

"Then what are we going to do? You know we have no rights to replace ourselves with the other members."

Jade got tense and started to cry, remembering how she almost lost her life from drowning as she fell-off from their private yacht when she was still ten. Lucy, Gigi and Ann went to comfort her while the others stayed in their position.

"Jade…"Gigi called out, "Jade speak to us. Are you okay?" She was still crying. Jose hugged her trying to ease the trauma inside.

"Jade, I know you can do this." Lucy affirmed.

"Lucy's right. Jade you have to put in mind that we are counting on you." Still, Ann's words haven't made any changes to Jade.

"Any problems here…?" Eyes were on Villeta as she asked them in the middle of their 'team problem'. None of them speak; fearing if they told the truth, their team will be eliminated. "So no one would speak?"

"Well Ma'am, Jade um… she got…she had trauma about water when she was still young." Ann speaks in behalf. Villeta stared at Jade for a few minutes—she could see she was very scared.

"Jade, tell me what happened before?" Villeta asked her softly as she held her hands into Jade's shoulders.

"When I was ten…"tears still continue to form in her eyes, "I almost lost from life from drowning. Great thing my brother saved me."

Upon hearing her story, Lucy and Ann felt sorry for her—her situation was not that easy.

"You know the rules Jade. You have to treat or think the water is your prey." Jade listens to Villeta attentively. There's definitely no other person to help her but only herself…

"I think I need a little time to renew myself, will that be alright?" Jade asked as she heads back to their position. Villeta smiled knowing everything will be alright.

"Just stay with her in case. The game is about to start in a second" The Britannian woman reminded the others.

Bee was in awe at that moment, seeing Jade was still crying. "Uh, Jade, are you alright?" She asked as she stands right beside her.

"Sorry if I let you down…"

"So, this means you're quitting on us?"

"Guys…!" Gigi called out while running towards their assigned position, "Miss Villeta said the swimming challenge will start in a second—which is right about now!"

The sound of the siren signals every player to prepare. Jose was still worried for Jade, "What will happen now to our team?" He asked himself while trying to fit his head caps and goggles.

Jade stood up all of a sudden making her team marveled. "You know guys, I think you're right. It's pointless to care for yourself while there are people who were counting on you. I had to do this, for you guys." About what she had said, her team could finally breathe. Smiles were on their faces knowing Jade was keeping her strength within her despite what she had in the past.

"Jose, we're counting on you. We should…"

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm here now." Jade interrupts. Lucy made a big grin showing how happy she was for her—also she felt flabbergasted.

"Jade, I'm happy to know you're back." She hugged her tightly as if she was a teddy bear, "I'm really glad to know you conquered your fear."

"Great to have you back on the line Jade!" Jose cried out happily.

"Thanks, I need to prepare now guys."

"Okay…I wish the two of you good luck!"

"Thank Lucy!"

As the water touches Jade's skin, chills were on her spine making her tenser than ever. She tried to forget what happened in the past—making the water her prey. 'You can do this Jade; your team's counting on you. You're going deep to find that box.' Jose could see she tried but he knew she was still scared.

"Jade, let me get the box. I understand your situation." He reached out his concern to her. There was still a little tear in her eyes…

"Jose… but…"

"No buts, I don't want you to be in a saddle." She never replied to him but only her sweet smile.

The first challenge to them was intense; geass users fighting to seek one box—one box that might change anything. The water's current was delusional by the aggressiveness made by the players: punch, kick and worst they tried to drown one another into the open. Jade was not happy about the situation, too frightened to be threatened with her other competitors.

On another perspective…the teams watch on a very large projector what was happening under the sea level. They saw some of them struggling but one player caught everyone's attention—Jose. He was very keen on everyone's actions above and under the sea. They could see he is determined on winning this; he searched every coral, big boulders and rocks but still there was nothing. He tried to grab some oxygen then back to searching.

'This guy is one tough competition' Lelouch thought while watching Jose's every move being broadcast.

5 minutes 'till the challenge is over, it seems like all the staff is only playing tricks on them, no box to be found underwater. Some of the players were rushed to aid their medical attention—there were cuts, bruises and others were under the power of geass that was casted on them by their other competitors.

4 minutes—finally, one person got the box, it was the determined Jose. As some of the other players learned about his discovery, they rushed into him and beat him 'till he gave up the box he had in his hand, Jade could see her partner was struggling—in need of her help.

'No!' she shouted in her mind, still afraid to go down but Jose's in need now…desperately. 'Jade, this is not the time to think about your safety. Jose's in need and it's only you who could help him.'

While paddling around to save Jose from the hostile beat of their opponent. Lucy tries to go beyond the required line. "Hey Miss Kururugi, what are you doing?" A young guard asked her.

"I'm trying to enter and help my friends there!" She was pushing violently the heavy gate the separates the audience and the players. The young guard tried his best to stop her but she was a strong young lady just like her father. "Let me go!"

"Sorry Miss Kururugi, the order is not to let a none-player to enter." Lucy is very desperate to help her friends; the freaking opponents might kill them. She tried to get out from the heavy grip of the guard but no choice but to surrender from him.

"Fine, maybe I'll just watch how those angry mobs will kill my teammates."

"Sorry Miss Kururugi, I know you're worried but you know I'm just following orders."

"I understand…" As she heads back to their position, she made a quick glance to the large screen and saw Jade swimming towards Jose, 'Is she…?' That's right, Jade was trying her best to help Jose.

Some opponents kicked Jose so hard with the thought that he might let go of the box.

"I don't know what you are doing but I order you to stop!" Jade shouted. They all looked at her and thought, 'why it she's swimming? Isn't it she the weakest?'—they felt threatened already.

"And who gave you the rights to give us order Tan? I might as well use geass and…" Before the angry opponent could use his geass on her, Jade quickly activated hers, which paralyzed the others for 5 minutes.

Without having any second thoughts, she swims down under to help Jose back up to coast. The scene was very dramatic as what the audience considers.

1 minute before it ends…they are now finally on the shore. Jade was confused whether Jose got the box or did he drop it when he was been beaten badly. "Jose, did you have the box?"

Jose didn't reply on the spot because of the pain he had. He groaned so heavily making everyone anxious.

"Jose…Jose are you okay? Talk…!" Jade started to cry again.

"Don't you dare cry in front of me Jade...?" As he spoke, he raised the box that he had in his hand. Everyone was surprised, as well as his partner.

No words would come out from her mouth because of happiness. Everyone was touched by the time Jade hugged Jose just like how a couple would do.

As the siren makes its sound again, they finally announced the winners of the first challenge…

"Everyone, we had our first winners! And they are Jade and Jose!" Lucy, Bee, Gigi, and the others ran towards them giving Jose and Jade another hug—a 'group hug' to be exact.

"I knew you can do it." Gustav happily said to Jade.

"Thanks. If it wasn't for you all I wouldn't found my strength. Thank you again guys." They were touched by what she said. There were bright smiles on their faces making the other teams jealous.

There was this pair who is really keen in observing their actions. Sander could tell with their eyes they were eager to defeat not just their group but Lucy as well. They haven't noticed he was observing them as well. He examined them that they were observing Lucy's every action more than the others.

He stared at them for a minute but then…"Congratulations to you…" Lelouch came, "You were really brave out there Jade. And you too Jose, nice competition."

"It was nothing." Jose responded.

"Well thank you sir, I just did what was right." She gave a shy grin to him.

"OMG Lucy, your uncle is here." Ann whispered softly to Lucy. She's really into Lelouch…

"Seriously…? By the time you would definitely know him, you might regret you had a crush on him." She said plainly.

"Really…? I mean don't you see it? He's very handsome when he's serious."She lightly squealed making Lelouch wonder what they were talking about.

"I don't see that…"

Lucy was definitely amazed how on earth would they do this… a sea in a gym? Or is it gym in a sea? She was frantically wondering.

"So how was the challenge?" Lucy was surprised to see her uncle was already standing beside her. She was precisely lost with all the questions inside her head.

"Well…Honestly I was just…How did you manage to put a sea in a gym or gym in a sea or whatever?"

Lelouch gave a small chuckle to her question. She was serious—Lelouch then regain his composure. "Well Lucy, actually we made this gym advance. We are still inside of it."

"So you mean it's like an optical illusion?" She eventually asked.

He made a smile to her then replied, "Yes, by some means. Why do you have so many questions?"

At first she never gave her reply. She inhaled the scent of the sea breeze that touches her like a smooth sail. She was trying to scrip-out her answer because she, too, was not sure why she always asked. "Maybe, I just wanted to learn."


	15. The Start

Chapter 15: The Start

"Ouch! Watch where you put that cold compress Bee…!" Jose shouted inside Lelouch's office…he invited them for a small feast in honor of their first win.

"Just be thankful I'm helping you!" She shouted back.

Everyone laugh at their immature quarrel. Jade was in Jane's care—they were comfortably seated on a big couch unlike Bee and Jose's situation.

"Uhm by the way Mr. Scouts, "Ann, who was currently floating in heaven, stuttered as she began to thank him.

"Yeah…?"

"I—I mean 'we' would like to thank you for this small party…"

"Pizza party…!" Lucy clarified.

"Yeah, a pizza party to be exact." She smiled weirdly making Lelouch arching his left brow.

"Oh…well, it's my pleasure." He smiled back at her. Again, her weird smile became weirder than the usual causing everyone in the room to giggle.

'This team might be the strongest. I could use them for my plan.' He looked towards Lucy, who is currently talking with Sander and Mark. He couldn't let his conscience drowned just because he's going to us Lucy for his plan—he knew she was the strongest; his plan will be perfect at this time. 'Nunnally…Suzaku,' he called out to the two of his very important person of his life as if there were still alive, 'I hope you'll forgive this time on what I am about to do…'

While exchanging short talks between the two boys, Lucy noticed Lelouch was in deep thought for a moment but… she had no plan on asking him. Her mind was now set on the box that was won by Jade and Jose. She was anxious to know what was written in the paper that was still inside; maybe it's not yet the good time to know especially when her uncle is around.

"Excuse me; I need to use the rest room." Lucy permits herself.

"Okay…" Mark replied.

After closing the door, she washed her face with water to be sure that no pizza sauce residue will be left. After she finished, she stared directly into the mirror in front of her—there, it was only her reflection, but in a second, another vision appeared; it was not what was happening during the present times but something unknown to her…

"What…what is this?" She got stammered.

The vision showed a sun that will soon to rise. She thought it was beautiful but she was perplexed why this scene was shown to her.

She was really focused on her vision then came to notice she was already staring at her reflection for a minute or two.

"Lucy?" A voice and a knock came from the door.

"Uh yeah…?" She responded.

"Can I use the rest room now?"

"Sure…" As she opens the door she realized it was Jane who knocked seconds ago.

"Sorry to interrupt but I can already feel I'm about to burst."

Lucy giggled to her joke-like statement, "Okay you can use it now."

"Thanks."

Everything is still the same…people were still drinking cold juice and eating pizza but no sign of her uncle's presence, "Where's uncle?"

"He just went outside to check on something." Jose answered.

"Oh…by the way, do you have any plans in checking out what's written on the paper inside that?" She pointed at the box.

"Oh yeah, we almost forgot about that. Damn these pizzas! They taste awesome." Jose grinned.

"Would you do the honor Lucy?" Ann requested Lucy.

"Okay…" There was definitely a paper lying inside the box. It was perfectly rolled like a little scroll. As Lucy unrolled it, everyone in the room got excited to see what's embedded on the paper. "Aim high;"

"What?" Sanders exclaimed in disbelief by how little the statement was…

"Aim high…" Lucy repeated.

"Aim high…?" Jose issued, "Are they giving us the right paper? It sounds like a deodorant commercial!"

Bee stood up then grabbed the paper from Lucy's hand, "Oh yeah…It definitely says 'Aim high'. Awkward…"

"What's with the commotion?" Jane asked after she had her moment from the comfort room.

"Well, we just knew what's written in the paper from the box, but I think it's an epic fail—all it says was 'Aim high'…" Gustav informed his cousin.

"What the—how on earth would that statement leads us to that stupid treasure? I'm sure they're playing tricks on us." Jane cried out.

"That's what I said…" Jose teased.

"This doesn't make any sense…Well Lucy; Lelouch is your uncle, maybe we could ask some help." Jane said while trying to sit comfortably despite of her painful condition.

"I don't think so… I just can't trust him at this moment."

"What…! You don't trust your handsome uncle?" Ann snapped.

"At this moment I said."

"Okay, I respect that." Ann smiled at her.

"But I'll try my best to talk to him if I can." She doubted…it seems like she can't really trust her uncle especially for hiding about his past. She hoped she would change her mind about it.

After the party Lucy's other teammates head straight to their dorm while she…well she's stuck with her uncle. It seems like it's going to be like this forever.

"Why can't I live in a dorm?" She frankly asked while Lelouch started the car's engine.

"Because I'm your guardian that's why…"

Lucy just nodded. Her eyes started to close slowly until it shuts completely; leading her to dreamland that fast. Tired was the only thing she felt the whole day; those shouting, little frustration and everything else that happened that day. Lelouch could see how deep her sleep was—her loud snore could tell. He wouldn't take a risk waking her up; he just let her be in that manner.

As they arrive the old butler greeted them, "Good Evening Mr. Scouts…"

"Good Evening…Erwin can you please park the car properly. I'll take Lucy to her room."

The butler immediately followed his order.

It was easier to carry Lucy asleep rather than awake. She was even lighter than expected. As Lelouch laid her down, he remembered how he used to do this with his little sister. If only he could turn back those times…

He bid the sleeping Lucy 'goodnight' then went straight to his room. While having a warm bath, Lelouch tries to plan a good strategy to get C.C. back. It will be pointless to use his staff when especially some were in their 50's. "Damn it! What should I do?" He clutched his fist as if he was about to punch someone. All was nothing, the only thing he could feel as of for now is the water from the shower that tickles his skin.

His mind was like an empty sheet. No strategic work but only a plan that was left hanging. Saving C.C. was harder than he thought. If he's going to use some strategies he used before with the black knights, he will easily be caught off guard.

He finished his bath with irritation. After he changed, he seated in front of his computer then began to research about Schneizel's laboratory research. There are no results found. Great thing hacking is one thing he mastered. The Britannian government got a little wiser; they prevent hackers to do their silly tricks by putting a secret code to it. Lelouch got even more irritated, "pissed…" He mumbled.

Right then, he really got nothing. Soon after he turned off his computer, a quick scheme suddenly crossed into his mind: If Lucy's team could prove that their strongest by winning the second challenge tomorrow, he could use them to save C.C. That would be a great deal. A devilish smirk formed on his mouth; finally C.C. will be his by then…

The second challenge just started—the next designation to play were Light, which Gigi and Ann belonged. They were not serious at first making their teammates scared of what might happen—they knew that the two of them had no coordination; they always quarrel like little children. All they can do now is to hope for the best.

The staffs were right, as day goes by; the challenge gets harder and harder. Yesterday was an underwater setting, now, it was the city, and at first they thought it seems so easy but their impression's changed knowing how can they find a little box in a city?

It takes an hour to finish the challenge—it was definitely difficult…

Minutes before the game would end, Milly announced that Gigi and Ann won; it was another cheer for their team. By that time some of their opponents started to detest against them asking, 'why were they teamed-up well in fact they're the strongest individual?'

Lelouch was now sure he had already found the perfect group to lead his new rebellion. The smirk on his face shows how excited he was. Blood, tears and darkness ruled again inside his head—he's definitely lost. 'When I had C.C., I'm going to avenge my sister and Suzaku.' He made a quick glance to see Lucy having a great time with her group. There was pain inside knowing that he's going to use her, but if he's going to tell her the truth, she wouldn't understand…

"Oh my gosh! I mean we won for two straight days!" Bee exclaimed happily.

Gigi laugh as he bear in mind their experience during the challenge, "I know right? We couldn't believe it also…Did you see the look on Ann's face…?"

Ann shouted in protest…

"She's so funny when she was fighting with Georgina! Ha ha ha ha!" Everyone laughed so hard that they even didn't noticed Lelouch's presence.

"So I see you won the challenge again…" There were surprise look on their faces…

"Oh, yeah we won…again…" Gigi stammered, feeling ashamed of his very deafening laugh.

"Congratulations again," He smiled, "By the way, I need to talk to you in private." His voice suddenly changed. Lucy could sense that there was something going on...

Same blood may be running through their veins but Lucy couldn't find a way to trust Lelouch. She may have discovered about him but he never gives the exact reasons and explanation. Some of the questions came to repeat inside her wits—in some ways, she can already make a list from it.

"Spill it out Lelouch what is it?" Lucy snapped soon as they arrived from his office. She ignored his position as she retorted.

"I need you all to help me."

"Help you? Why, are there files that needed to be passed?" Jose anxiously asked.

Everyone was wondering why Lelouch would need their help.

"I need you to help me stop someone." His eyes were sealed on the floor. He's avoiding to make contact with their eyes to avoid them sensing his real plan.

"What's the plan Sir?" Sander asked though he seemed to hesitate.

Lelouch walks towards his window and gaze upon the cityscape, he let out a soft sigh then came a reply, "Have you heard of a lab that is connected to geass? "

Some of them turn to face each other, nothing familiar of what he just inquired, except for Lucy and Sander; she noticed how his eyes showed fear.

"Sander, believe me or not I didn't tell him anything about what you said yesterday." There was no reply. He just eyed on her and thinking why Lelouch would know such a thing? If he discovers the lab Schneizel had and then he would also know that he worked there before… he might really get screwed.

"Then how did he know about this?"

"Remember the vision I told you? I also told him first and I said something about a lab. And yesterday when you told me about your past, it seems to connect. But trust me I never told him a single word about your secret."

There was a small smile on his face, Sander could really feel Lucy is a great friend though sometimes insecure about the life she had.

They were planning…tracking just to come up with a perfect plan. They had no idea what was really Lelouch's real plan. Except for his very sneaky and witty niece…


	16. Sweet Victory

Chapter 16: Sweet Victory

Lelouch canceled the third challenge and announced that the whole remaining days of the week will be a rest day. Everyone rejoiced except for a few people…

Nobody dared to ask why, even the staffs. It's really great to have straight days of day-off.

"Nice, and how about us uncle…?" Lucy questioned as they headed to a secret underground.

"If we finish this mission in no time then you could have more days of rest." She just nodded plainly to his logic.

"I didn't know we had a secret underground tunnel?" Jade commented.

"This tunnel will lead us to a secret lair where knightmares were hidden." Lelouch inquired the group.

Everyone was astounded when they saw some new model of knightmares. Gigi had his eyes on a green painted knightmare. He got interested on its features.

"Uh Sir Scouts, all of these knightmare models are unfamiliar to us. What model are they?" Jade asked while touching a gray leg of a knightmare.

"They're unknown…" He honestly said.

Everyone inside the lair was surprised. "What do you mean by unknown?" Lucy questions back.

"Some of its features were copied to some of the known knightmare frames. Just like yours Ann," He pointed, "You had a radiant wave surger just like the Guren Mk-II."

Ann's mouth was about to drop, "Gu—Guren Mk…Mk-II?" She got stuttered, "But its power was too strong!"

"That's right. And yours Mark, that knightmare of yours had a Landspinner Propulsion System just like…"

"Just like the knightmare once piloted by one of the Knights of Rounds, the Mordred." Mark cuts Lelouch off before he could finish his sentence.

He just smiled, "And to some, it is for you to find out its power."

"If ever you needed us sir, how would you know that it will be 'our' knightmares that was in sight?" Jane asked.

"You can name the knightmare you like right now before we go."

Everyone got their favorite Knightmares and some of the boys named it in a very weird and distasteful to the girls' liking…

"I call this wet dream!" Gigi proudly proclaimed.

"EEWW!" All of the girls exclaimed in disgust.

"Why the heck you're naming a knightmare from your perverted thought?" Lucy started to debate.

"Got a problem with that Marie Lucilla?" Gigi taunted.

"Of course there's a problem, what if we had to call you. It will be a weird thing to call, 'knightmare wet dream, knightmare wet dream are you okay?' It's definitely weird!"

Almost all of them laugh, Lelouch tried not to laugh so hard. He just learned something from that moment: Lucy has quite Suzaku's humor. She really made it really funny though she seems so serious. "Maybe Lucy's right Gigi, you should name it to something more relevant." He inquired.

"Fine…" Gigi was a little bit disappointed, "I'm out of ideas guys, any suggestion?"

"Well Geronimo I'm naming mine Estellar K-II…" Ann pompously stated.

"What's with the K-II? And please stop calling me from my birth name!" He shouted. Gigi's proud to be called by his given name when he was still in 5th grade until some of the bullies called him 'Geronimo the Romeo'. He's not really into love, unless its music and pride you're talking.

"Mine is Generoso…" Jose grinned happily at them.

"A wine…?" Lucy asked…

"Why so sarcastic Lucilla…? At least I got this name from my Spanish roots." Jose replied.

"Right…" she replied again sarcastically.

"I got it now! I'm going to name this knightmare Harmony."

"Finally… a decent one..." Jade joyfully commented.

"What's the problem of naming this knightmare 'Wet Dream'? I mean it's unique. I know sir Lelouch would definitely understand because all men experienced it every morning…Am I right sir Lelouch?"

Lelouch couldn't reply. It would be indecent to give his answer especially when there are girls around you, and most especially one of the girls are your niece, "Uh…" he clears his throat to gain his poise, "Well I think it's not proper to discuss that in front of the ladies Gigi. We men should be decent."

"Look who's talking…" Lucy ironically snubbed.

"Yeah, what he said…" then Ann came replied.

Gigi didn't mind Ann's tease… He really got used to it all the time.

As everyone… almost everyone had their chosen knightmares, Sander noticed that there are only ten knightmare frames while there are eleven of them. And also Lucy didn't have the chance to choose one of the knightmare. "Uh Sir Lelouch we only got ten knightmare?"

"Well Lucy is coming with me." Lelouch announced.

"So you already planned this?" She asked…

"A little…We should go now. The earlier we attack, the better..." Everyone immediately went inside to their favored knightmares and each started to lift up into the air.

Lucy never bothered to say anything to her uncle—it was very unlikely.

Lelouch was puzzled to know that Lucy could perfectly pilot a knightmare; it was like she was being trained just like how professionals went through. "Since when did you learn how to lead a knightmare?"

"Secretly, dad taught me how to pilot a knightmare. He made it sure that I learn something 'til the end of the day." Lelouch was still fascinated how Lucy piloted the knightmare—if he were on Suzaku's place, he could definitely say that this girl is a fast learner.

It was definitely not long as the targeted island was now spotted. They landed perfectly and good to find out that no other knightmares were found except to themselves.

"No signs of the enemies yet…" Jade reported to the rest.

"Uh guys, I think I found their secret entrance." Gustav pointed to a cave-like entrance. They could only see its dark profile and unsure whether they should enter or not.

Sander could not help but to protest when they are about to enter, "Wait, I think it's not right…"

Everyone got quizzically perplexed by his objection, "But why…? I think this is the only way." Mark stated while still hesitating to go inside the cave.

"Come on guys, you know we can't trust dark places." He tried not to blow his secrets while trying to protect them. He knew that the cave has surveillances that could easily detect enemies. It was a great trick to the engineers and architects who built this man-made cave.

"You know you got a point, let's just find another entrance." Mark affirmed.

Sander knows another way in, but it still has surveillances—too dangerous for them. Lucy could read his mind. She guessed that if they will find the other entrance, it would be death that would surely welcome them. So she requested Lelouch to make a plan… gladly, the former demon emperor had a reserved arrangement to this kind of situation, "Jane, fire up that huge boulder over there!"

"Yes sir!" Without making any second thoughts, Jane followed what Lelouch orders. All of them were surprised by their first move.

"Firing a boulder? Uncle what the heck did you plan right now?" Lucy asked to her surprise, "You could alert the enemies that we are here!"

"Exactly, if they arrive, we will let the rest to take care of them while we will be looking for C.C. and stop the process of experimentations they conduct."

Fascinating—one word that Lucy could tell by this rebellion, she could now conclude that her uncle was an overly-protected-evil-genius type of person. Maybe trusting him wasn't that so bad at all.

"Sir, enemies were now on sight!" Jose called from the radio system.

"Great… now Jose you'll be in the front line while Sander, be his back up."

"Yes sir!"

It was an exciting battle for the first timers. They never really cared about death exactly…this team is the strongest, they may not realize it but everyone in their camp knows. They depend on their strength and abilities to stop the enemies…

It was epic and astonishingly to see that there are a hundreds of knightmares ready to fight them. 'Till those enemies will realize that these ordinary pilots bore with them the power of the kings—Geass. Foes were easily defeated with just a blow. Each of their geass enfolds a special ability, a definite power that could stop their hundred opponents.

While others were busy killing their enemies, Lucy and Lelouch secretly escaped from the opponent's gawk… Before they went inside to the mysterious cave entrance, Lelouch commands Lucy to fire-up the abyss. This time Lucy never asked why—she just simply followed.

While inside the lab quarters, some guards were surprised to see that all cameras installed inside the cave were obliterated completely. Some authorities warned the others of the surprise attack; all experimented geass bearer escaped freely from their horrid business—excluding to one innocent person…

A young lady strolling around the silent corners of the corridor, wondering where to go onwards… She's like a lost puppy; cold from the chill breeze of the atmosphere—clearly to see that she was nude all over from head to toe, except for her long shiny green hair that covers only her back. C.C. was really innocent like a little girl. Her memories were again shattered to pieces and the worst part is she doesn't remember her name and her definite past.

"Where am I?" She was definitely lost by that moment until she saw a door that was slightly open. Inside were full of Saints' statues that were displayed on the sides and on the main altar, there's this window that has the Blessed Virgin Mary's image, C.C wonder who she was, she may seems so familiar but nothing she could recall. "Who is this beautiful lady?" she asked no one. She was fascinated by the colorful cathedral windows and all other ornaments of the chapel.

There was something that urges her to kneel—like she had already done this before. Head bowed down and a little prayer was said; it was like she has a friend that was ready to listen to her pains.

Lucy continued to attack inside the quarters. There were so many armed guards but that never bothered her. Inside Lelouch's mind was C.C.'s location, he asked Lucy to drop him to a hidden spot so that no one would suspect,

"But, what if someone would see you?" Lucy worriedly asked her uncle.

"Don't worry. Don't you know who you're talking to?" He proudly asked her back…

"Uh, not really…"

From her reply, Lelouch only gave a big sigh. 'This girl is really… I really don't know how to describe her honestly.'

"Good luck in finding her uncle…" Lucy stated plainly while she's on the look-out for other signs of the enemy. Lelouch just smiled back…

While inside the chapel, C.C. still continues to pray until three scientists came in behind her, "Hey guys look what we've found…"

The other man grabs her by the hand that made her shiver in surprised, "C.C. why on would you escape? There might be an attack outside but you could always stay with us."

She tried to escape from his tight grip but her weak hands could not equal to the man's strength. She was pushed to the ground harshly and the three men attempt to sexually harass her. C.C. screamed and telling them to stop. The noise echoed…

Lelouch trailed the scream then realized it lead him to a chapel…he peep into the keyhole then saw three men circling into something—maybe someone to be exact. He saw something familiar about the subject that the three men got interest with; this person has green hair—he knew it was definitely C.C.

As he stoically went inside the chapel… still, the three pervert scientist didn't notice his presence. "Isn't it that a scientist should be experimenting something for a good benefit and not raping some innocent being?" Lelouch looked them straightly with fury growing into his eyes.

"And who are you supposed to be? You're not one of us or the guards!" The man exclaimed.

"Young lad, we are experimenting! This innocent being you're saying is an immortal creature…we're just testing whether she could get pregnant…"

This made Lelouch grow even more furious than the usual. The geass lit on both eyes, the young scientists were flabbergasted to see he's one of their specimens. "Well, well," he made an evil chuckle, "let's see, why don't you kill yourselves with this gun." Before all of the men could refuse, their nerves were already into his command…

"Yes your majesty…"

It was a horror for C.C. to see. She saw how those men killed themselves with a gun. She feared that she might be the next one to die.

She looks upward to see that Lelouch was also starring down at her—it sends chills to her spine. "Please spare me…!" She said as she tries to crawl back distant away from him.

"No… I'm not going to hurt you…" He tried not to scare her… she was shivering from both cold and fear. As he kneels down in front of her, C.C. tries to push him away.

"Please don't…" Her kicks and small punch push Lelouch to the limit, he pulled out a syringe that was hidden in his pocket then injects it to C.C.'s arm.

"Sorry…" it was all he can say, then after a second, C.C. fell into a deep slumber.

Lelouch felt pity for her—her beaten body shows how miserable her life was inside the quarters. He wrapped her with his Jacket then carried her back to where he and Lucy last separated.

Great thing Lucy was still there but busy killing some raging guards.

When Lucy noticed his presence, she immediately brought him back inside the knightmare. "Oh my goodness… is this C.C.?" Lucy asked in surprised.

"Yeah… I think all prisoners were free already." There was a hint of sorrow from the tone of Lelouch's voice. Looking back to the girl that was helplessly lying in his arms made him feel the pain of being lost again…

Pretending she didn't notice, Lucy only gave her reply, "Oh…great…"

Heading back to where everyone was waiting wasn't that easy, guards were everywhere: shooting and trying their very best to stop her…but no chance, she learned so many great techniques from her father. 'Damn these dimwits!' she yelled inside her thoughts.

Finally light was now visible…

After having a hard time exiting from the quarters, Lucy was somehow surprised again to see blood and broken knightmare parts were scattered on the island ground. "Whow…! What just happened here?"

"Let's just say having a tough battle is the reason behind this horror…" Jade commented while she was fixing something inside her knightmare.

"Status report: all prisoners were now taken by our units… Mark called Miss Villeta." Jose reported.

"He told what!" Lucy exclaimed.

"No need to be bothered Lucy; we could explain this after we go back." Lelouch notified her.

"Okay…"

After they arrived, Lelouch explained clearly to the staffs about their sudden attack on the island. Some were confused and others got his point right away…

While on Lucy's situation, she also feels sadness to see C.C. in that manner. The green-haired lady sleeps naively inside Lelouch's car—she was still wrapped in his jacket.

"Everything alright…?" Lelouch came from behind…

"I feel pity for her seeing her like this… Is she really like this?"

"No…" that was the only thing he got to say…

Lucy decided to sit behind making sure that the sleeping C.C. is okay, Lelouch greatly approved her decision…


	17. Welcome to Home

Chapter 17: Welcome to Home

Finally… home—Lucy was very happy to be back. Her day was very tiresome, great thing other days of the week were rest day.

"So uncle, where would C.C. sleep?" Lucy asked while heading straight to the fridge for a drink.

"In my room perhaps…"

"Wha… dude, she's a girl! Have you even noticed that?" Lucy almost spilled the juice she drinks…

"I noticed that long time ago… I just wanted to talk to her when she wakes up that's all."

"Oh… Don't be too rough on her okay?"

Lelouch smiled at her then proceeded to his room. He laid C.C. comfortably on his bed and making sure of it her sleep was not bothered.

'Wait… she had no clothes on yet.' Here's this familiar routine he got familiar of; lending his clothes to her, but the only difference is that he was the one who seeks up to his closet. 'Maybe this sweater would do…'

Again another familiar scene… it was something he had done inside a cave after the battle of Narita… Seeing C.C.'s beaten body makes him feel sad—sad to think that she's a girl and some men tried to harass her.

Lelouch grabs his first aid kit then takes out an ointment. Before he applies it, he cleans C.C.'s wound starting with her legs. The cleaning act made C.C. flinch her eyes in shock…

"Oh… you're already awake."

C.C. was really frightened, especially when she saw him holding her legs, "Please don't…!" she squeal in fear.

"Huh…?" Lelouch then realized where his hands were placed, "Oh, sorry I was just cleaning your wounds… By the way, are you hungry?" He softly asked her just to show that he's no person that would hurt her. She only gave him a childlike stare. "You know C.C. silence is not an—"

"Who are you?" he was cut-off by her question…

"I'm Lelouch…"

"Are going to experiment on my body also—sir?"

"No!" C.C. hid again behind the blankets because of the sudden change of his tone. "Sorry… I mean I won't hurt you." He smiled again at her.

C.C. felt a little bit at ease, Lelouch noticed that…

"Well, okay… can I um… can I clean my wounds by myself?"

"Huh?"

"It would be rude to a person like you cleaning a poor girl's body." She said innocently.

"Okay, suit yourself. And wait, wear this sweater after." He gave in…

"Okay…"

Lelouch leaves C.C. giving her some private time.

He went inside Lucy's room to check what she was currently doing. "Hey," He called out to her.

"What do you want this time?" She asked while looking something under her bed.

"Curious to know what you are doing…"

"Well…" still searching under her bed, "I'm looking for my extra pair of slippers… I'm going to share it to C.C."

Lelouch sat comfortably on her bed. He admired his niece generosity towards C.C., maybe it was out of pity or something, "You really cared for her even though you just meet her?"

"Look, uncle… You know I spent six years of my life in a very horrible orphanage. I came to bear with me the true essence of generosity. It doesn't mind that you just meet the person, it counts on how desperately that person needs care."

Lelouch didn't bother to reply. He put it in mind what Lucy had said. 'Lucy really sounds like Nunnally…' Then an image of his beloved sister emerged from his mind—this made him to growl lightly trying to forget the horrible news that had happened six years ago.

"Uh uncle…" Lelouch's eyes widens as Lucy called him, "Something wrong?"

"No… nothing. I'd better check on C.C."

"Wait!" Lucy handed something to her uncle, "Give this to C.C."

"What's this?" He asked with one brow raised.

"Inside the bag are the slippers I've found. They're extra so C.C. can have it."

"Okay… thanks…"

As Lelouch steps inside his room, he noticed that C.C. was already wearing his sweater. It was a nice thing to see it was alright…

"I see that you're already dressed. Did you put some ointment on your wounds?" He asked as he slowly walks towards the bed where C.C lies.

"Oh…ye-yes sir…"

"Very well… Come on," He offered his hand to the childlike C.C., "Let's go down and have our dinner…"

"W-well okay…" C.C. tripped accidentally as she was about to walk…

She landed on top of Lelouch—leaving him painful crushed on the floor. Soon after he regains his senses, he realized that his right hand were positioned inches away from the girl's very sacred part, thus reminded that she had no underpants.

"Uh... C.C. can you wait here for a second…?" He never bothered to C.C.'s reply. He hurriedly went to Lucy again and asked whether she had extra underpants for C.C.

"For a guy like you seem so awkward but let me try…" She stated plainly...

"So you do have extra underpants?" Lelouch posed.

"Well yeah, I bought new ones and I haven't used them since then…"

"Wait, you sneaked out? How…!"

"Do I really have to explain? I mean, sneaking out got its use this very moment." She smiled cunningly at him.

"Fine… So do you have it now?"

"Yeah…here…" Lucy handed some new underpants that was still inside its carrier.

"Thanks… You're really a great help Lucy…" He smirked at her but she didn't smile back.

"Yeah… fine, just give it to her already…"

Lelouch rushed again back to his room… He offered the underpants to C.C. who was still sitting on the floor, "Here C.C., wear one of this… Just call me outside when you're done already."

C.C. slowly followed what he ordered, "Okay…"

Lelouch patiently waited for C.C. to be done. In a minute he heard a knock from the door then followed by C.C.'s voice, "Uh, sir… I'm done now."

"Well, you can come out now."

As C.C. stepped outside, Lelouch could see how innocent she was—unlike to the person he got used to. Maybe her memories would just return when the right time comes…

"Come on now, we're going to have our dinner."

"Okay…"

Dinner was served already. C.C. was so enthralled by how fancy the dinner was… she started to feel a little bit embarrassed of herself.

"Erwin, where's Lucy?" Lelouch asked as he seated.

"I think she's still in her room master. She'll be here in a minute."

"No need to wait…" Lucy stated as she walked towards to where she usually seated, "I'm here already."

"Good Evening Lucy." Erwin greeted.

"Good Evening grandpa…" Lucy laughs making old Erwin to giggle as well.

Lelouch wasn't bothered by their laughs. His concern was focused on C.C., who is now hiding behind the kitchen door. He came to her to see what the matter was. "C.C.?" he called to her but she wasn't responding. "C.C., why are you hiding?"

"Uh sir I mean master… I don't belong there. It's okay if I stay here."

"No, it's okay…. You can join us." He requested. C.C. was still anxious to eat with them; she knew very well that she was just a 'nobody'.

"But…" She was still refusing his invitation. Lelouch could not do anything but to let her be. It would frighten her more if he keeps forcing her.

Lucy also noticed their site. She really pitied the poor C.C. She stood up from her seat then proceeded to where C.C. was hiding. Lucy talked to her in a calm and natural way. She also learned that C.C. was still traumatized especially when there are male presences around. There was too much fear inside of C.C. The young adult wanted to ease that feeling and try to be friends with her. "Say, I'll eat here with you and let's talk about ourselves…"

Lucy grabs her plate then another one for C.C.—her actions surprised Lelouch and the other servants on how humble she was to her.

"Here… I put some food for you." She offered.

"Thank you but are you sure you're eating here?" C.C. asked.

"Yeah, I'm definitely fine with this. Don't you know that when I was still living in a creepy orphanage there were times we were asked to stay in a dirty junkyard just to eat there…?" C.C was listening attentively while enjoying the food that Lucy offered, "And there were times I was asked to work even though it was raining outside."

"You seem had a hard life before Miss Lucy?"

"Yeah but despite of it, I still learn how to survive that drastic experience. How about you, how was your pass life?"

"Well I had no memory of my pass…" Little tears were forming on C.C.'s eyes. No matter how she tries to remember still, there nothing. She's like an empty shell with no pearl inside—she's unadorned. "The only thing I learn from the people is that I'm a slave, that's all and nothing else."

"Oh I'm sorry." She sympathized, "Your situation was harder than I thought, but hey, look on the bright side maybe at the right time you'll remember everything you need to know about you."

C.C. smiled. She was happy that she had someone to talk to—back in the lab, everyone was so cruel and wicked; some tried to harm her physically and others want pleasures of her body… this is the reason why she got scared when there are some men drawing near her.

After they had a dinner behind the kitchen door, Lucy asked Lelouch if C.C. could sleep with her in her room, she really likes to talk to C.C.—Lelouch agrees with that.

While inside Lucy's room, the innocent C.C. was just sitting comfortably on the floor—definitely naïve about her surroundings…

"Hey C.C., can you read?" Lucy asked her from the opposite side of the room.

"A little…"

"Well as of today, I mean tonight, I'm going to read a story for you. This is about Cinderella…"

"Who is Cinderella?" C.C. asked as she attempts to climb on the bed.

"Well Cinderella is a peasant girl who in the end, married a prince and lived happily ever after… I may have spoiled a little bit but here's the full story…"

Lucy and C.C. had their story telling session like how little girls do. They enjoy every minute of that moment. While on the opposite side, Lelouch was a little bit gloomy at that time…

He scanned every article about Nunnally and Suzaku's death on the internet. It pained him inside to see the news all over again until there was such an article that caught his attention; it was about Lucy. It stated that the Lost Princess of Britannia was presumed dead after a long period, and also it said that there was this one politician who is trying to trash this conclusion and still believed that Lucy was still alive. On the article was a photo of the said politician holding a piece of paper—an evidence Lucy is really alive.

Lelouch is in need of Lucy's response to this article…


	18. First Night

Chapter 18: First Night

"Wow, that story was so beautiful Miss Lucy…" C.C. remarked while lying in her stomach.

"Yeah, my mother used to tell me this story."

"What's a mother Miss Lucy?" The innocent one wondered…

"Well mothers were the ones who take good care of us ever since we were conceived in their womb. They are like a protector, an angel or even our best friend."

"They sound good. I believe I don't have any mother."

Lucy couldn't say any word due to her sadness over C.C. She sounded really weak for a lady like her. As she was about to say something, Lelouch interrupted…

"Lucy, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh sure… um C.C. may I be excuse for a moment?" Lucy asked C.C.

"Sure Miss…" She smiled back.

When Lucy was already out, C.C. grabbed the book that was left open on the bed—she tried to read the story all over again. Her innocent mind was charmed by Cinderella's tale especially about the changing of a simple garden pumpkin into a marvelous carriage, fit for a monarch.

"What is it?" Lucy asked while standing behind Lelouch as he tries to retrieve the article about her.

"Well I need to ask your reaction about this article…"

The young Kururugi read the said article, but she was not surprised about it…

"So…?" Lelouch doubted about her stoic reaction.

"Well I'm not surprised but about the guy who protested—well I guess he was the one who received my last letter before I fly here to New York."

"You left a note?"

"Yeah, I wrote it there that I might be returning at the right time." She honestly said.

"You really still have plans on returning to the place where your parents died." Lelouch stated with a sudden temper in his voice.

"Maybe… but it's still my homeland. I can't abandon it like a piece of trash." Lucy replied… She knew that Lelouch despised the fact that she was not against Britannia for not giving justice to her parents, but she's better than planting anger on her country. "If that's all you need to ask well I better go now, I need to drink water."

He wondered how Lucy could handle her outlook towards Britannia. Ever since he was exiled together with Nunnally, his mind was set on destroying it. After the requiem, he thought that everything will be okay then, until certain kind of events suddenly twisted.

His mind was still lurking for revenge against his former birth land. He doesn't really mind what Lucy may think, after all, it was for Nunnally and for Suzaku.

As he passed through the corridor, a short notice of C.C came up to his gaze. She was still lying on Lucy's bed—comfortably lying.

"Hey…" He greeted as he entered the room. C.C. was surprised again to see him, "So what are you doing?"

"Uh… well uh I'm reading this story…" C.C. handed the book to Lelouch.

"Cinderella…?"

"Yes but I don't really understand. I was only amazed by the magic pumpkin and the gown. And may I ask you something master?"

"Okay…"

"What is love?" Lelouch starred at her for a minute, thinking, what would the right words to use so that she could understand easily. The only thing he did is he grabbed his cell phone then searched in his dictionary app the meaning of love…

"Well C.C., love is something related to fondness, affection, fancy, adoration… You don't remember about that?"

C.C. only blinks a few times. "What do you mean master? I knew nothing about it. I was just wondering about why Cinderella would do something for love. Forgive me if I always asking questions." Again, her fear swallowed her persona… she tried to protect herself with Lucy's pillows, to think that Lelouch was upset because of annoyance.

"Oh no it's okay if you'll ask. Lucy asked so many questions and even some I find it hard to answer." He tried to calm C.C. again… she was, in reality, afraid of him.

Seconds later, Lucy arrived upon seeing the both them having a little serious conversation. They look cute as what she thought.

Her stern uncle noticed her as she stands on the doorway, giving him a teasing smile that somehow reminds him of Milly. He ignored her for a bit.

Lucy came near them then asks what they were talking about; C.C. came up with a reply, "Well miss we're talking about love."

Both Lelouch and Lucy had their eyes widened by C.C.'s reply. The young niece of his started to laugh while he tries to explain the situation clearly. "She was just asking what love is so I told her!"

"Oh really…? Then what did you tell her?" She asks between laughs.

"I told her that love is all about affection, fondness and appreciation—that's all!" He scolded.

Lucy doesn't seem to mind his temper. She laughed and laughed until C.C. spoke on her perspective, "I wish I could laugh like you miss Lucy." In a second or two, Lucy stopped laughing.

"Why, haven't you laughed before?" She asked as she seated beside her.

"No…" Sorrow then again struck Lucy and Lelouch.

The immortal man doesn't like to feel pity over someone, because to him, it was just a temporary feeling—but she was different indeed. Lelouch went outside without a word leaving Lucy to deal with the condition…

"Well, as your friend…"

"You're my friend?" C.C. interrupted…

"Yeah…! I can be your friend, best friends if you like." She sweetly smiled at her.

"I… I never really had real friends before…" Tears finally flowed down on her cheeks; it was not of sadness but of happiness.

"Don't cry C.C.," Lucy pleaded as she offered her handkerchief.

"Oh no, I wasn't sad… I'm just happy to know I had a friend." C.C. never felt this kind of joy before. She sleeps soundly during the night, not wanting to wake up if ever that moment was only a dream.

It was now 12 o'clock in the evening, Lelouch checks on Lucy and C.C. to see if they were already sleeping at this very hour.

Sleeping as if it was time for hibernation—it was one thing he could say to the sleeping Lucy; with snore so loud and man-like. As to C.C.—it was the first time he saw her smile like that; pure, contented and happy. It was something genuine.

Soon as he gets inside his room, he immediately notes down into his journal the smile that he wanted from C.C. It was nice to see… He hopes that one day when her memories were back, she could maintain that joy rather than being stoic as always…


	19. Temper

Chapter 19: Temper

It was another beautiful morning… Lelouch woke up with the raging sound of his alarm clock—beautiful indeed but disturbed.

As he went down to the kitchen, he saw C.C. cooking something…

"Good morning master!" C.C. greeted him. For a reply, a pointless stare was given to her. C.C. immediately returns to what she was doing.

"So where's Lucy?"

"She—she's out since 5:45 in the morning…" C.C. stammered.

"You know you shouldn't be the one doing that C.C." Lelouch seized her hand—the gesture made C.C. stunned then quickly made a little distance away from him. "Let me do this."

"But master…" C.C. started to solicit.

"It's an order C.C."

"Oh—Okay…" She had no choice but to follow what her ordered. He might get upset if she continues to pursue in doing the cooking.

"You should be careful handling these things…"

"I'm sorry master; I know the utensils were expensive…" She complied shyly.

"Huh?" He questioned. "Well what I meant to say is that you should be careful handling these 'cause you might get hurt."

C.C. felt a little bit surprised to his concern. Nobody commands her to stay away from labor. Maybe he just got pissed, that's why.

"Feel free to eat if you're hungry already." Lelouch offered the cooked omelet to C.C.

"How about you master?"

"I'm still waiting for Lucy, wonder where she went?"

Not a minute, Lucy arrived… "Sorry… I was just having my jogging."

"Jogging?" Lelouch raised back a question.

"Yeah, it's my daily routine every morning back when I was still in the orphanage. I always escape between 4:30-6:00 am."

"Sneaky little Lucy." Lelouch teased. "Come on now, breakfast is ready…"

Lucy raised her brow then queried, "You made breakfast?"

"Actually I just finished what C.C. started."

"Oh…" Lucy nodded. "Hey C.C. how was your first night here?"

"Well, I fell into a deep slumber. It was wonderful…" C.C. stated as she tries to handle a table knife and a fork.

"C.C. you should do it this way!" Lelouch rebuked while helping her with her knife and fork. The scene made Lucy felt a bit hoity-toity. She really likes seeing them together because to her, they fit for each other. That may have been a different story for Lelouch…

Lucy grabbed silently her phone then click… The camera captured the said sweet moment. "Hey!" Lelouch shouted, "Delete that or else…"

"Oh so you're threatening me? Please I've been a lot of threats even deadly ones so I'm not afraid. You two are really cute!" She evilly taunts him. Lelouch could say now that Lucy was his worst enemy when it comes to pranks.

"Whatever… All I'm asking is that you delete that photo now." She's really getting into his nerves. Seeing them fight made C.C. curious; not about the photo but about the word cute.

"Um, excuse me…" Lelouch and Lucy looked at her, "What is cute?"

"Well cute means that is something lovely or adorable." Lucy answered. She butted in so that Lelouch would not have the chance to give the meaning to her through his dictionary app—it definitely sounds stupid in that way.

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No it's a good thing! It's a good compliment so nothing to worry." A wink flashes on Lucy's eyes.

"Oh…" C.C. gazed at Lelouch, "It's a good thing master so nothing to worry…" She grinned at him. Lelouch was a little bit disturbed by that. He was so defeated over his 16 years old niece,

'Damn! How did Suzaku raised her?' He cursed his deceased friend. Some traits of Lucy, as he noticed, came from Suzaku, especially on how she sleeps, tease and sometimes her mannerism.

C.C. traced Lelouch as he seated on a nearby sofa… She could see from his expression that he was pissed off, "I think master is not happy."

Lucy looked over to him then replied, "Who cares, he's just having drama anyways…"

"Drama…?" C.C. repeated her word.

"Drama, you know to a person who is so moody and self-centered."

"Oh…"

"By the way… How about we shop some clothes for you C.C.?"

Lelouch suddenly flash on his seat then interrupted, "C.C.'s not going anywhere! It's too dangerous!"

"If C.C.'s not going, then how can we find a dress that suits her?" Lucy ask arrogantly as she was about to eat a slice of omelet.

"I don't care… I'm busy planning something else rather than that." Now he really showed how pissed he was.

Lucy never bothered to make any violent reaction. She knew prank was just for fun… a mere high school could notice that. 'Geez, his temper is so thin like string.'

One hour after a short quarrel… Lelouch, again, scanned the article about Nunnally and Suzaku's last tragic day. Don't know how he could plan straightly for another attack if he keeps on doing this. He broke down in anger causing him to throw some papers that were stacked beside his monitor. The geass mark appeared to both of his eyes; he never even dared to close it until…

"Excuse me master, I brought you your breakfast." He immediately covered his eyes to prevent C.C. from seeing it.

"Huh? Oh, just put it here in the table…"

"Okay…Oh I'm so sorry!" Lelouch gazed at her, "I'm so sorry master if I stepped into your…"

"It's okay. It was my fault that those papers were on the floor."

After putting his breakfast on the table, C.C. started cleaning the pile of papers then stack it up all again in one bundle. Lelouch just give a deep sigh for ignoring what he said. The first time he saw the amnesia C.C. was a little bad for being so weak and puny but now, it was even worse, knowing she doesn't remember a thing; especially her name and her past.

"C.C., do you need new clothes?" Lelouch inquired as he kept on scrolling up and down to his computer. C.C. just blinked… "So…?"

"I—I don't… I'm fine with old clothes…" She humbly said.

"Don't bother yourself about the scattered papers C.C." He said as he helped her picking up some of the papers laid on the floor, "Just like I told you it was my fault."

Both of them were now on the floor helping each other fixing the mess that was caused by Lelouch's rage. As he was piling up some of the papers, he caught glimpse of C.C.'s underpants while reaching for some papers that flew under his bed. He instantly pulled C.C. in a sitting position. "You know, I think Lucy was right—we should get you new clothes."

Lelouch called Milly after he took his bath. He asked for her to come over to his abode for a purpose. He told her about C.C. and her in need of clothes—most especially. "Oh sure thing Lulu…!" She squealed by the phone, "I'll be there in a minute."

Soon, as he hang-up the phone, he immediately changed into his clothes then proceeded to the veranda where he saw Lucy there reading something. "What are you reading?"

"Oh so you're here to apologize?" She said without looking at him. She was so busy reading the news of today.

"I don't owe you an apology. I just came here whether Erwin was here. I need him to pick up the tray C.C. brought to me."

"Really…? You need someone else to pick that?" She mockingly questioned.

"It's his position…"

"Well Lelouch I think you should know where your position was!"

"I know my position and I know who I am!" He defended…

"No you're not! I can see you're not true to yourself. Just because you had power doesn't mean things could revolve around your will. Immortal or not you were still born as a human being—human being that could feel pain, happiness... could experience the breath-taking joy or sometimes even tragedy. And now you're telling me you know your position?"

Eyes were sealed on the veranda floor; Lelouch was somehow amazed to how she speaks… "You know, you're really a clever girl…"

"I don't take that as a compliment. I speak in behalf of what my mother once told me: It is to always be true to yourself and feelings, because in the end it is you yourself would be the real victim. Well I guess it was meant to be told to you." Her eyes and his met—there was a familiar gaze to Lucy—Something Lelouch remembered by the time Nunnally opened her eyes in Damocles. It was the pool of Lavender, of Lucy's eyes, that made him remember that event.

"Anyways… I asked Milly to come here." He changed the subject…

"Okay but hey I would also like to ask for your permission."

"For what…?"

Lucy then turns to face him, "To meet up with my team. We have to talk about the next challenge."

"I give you my permission. Only after Milly left…"

Lucy was now started to doubt why, but never gave a clue or reaction, "Oh okay…"


	20. Dress

Chapter 20: Dress

"Lulu…! I'm here!" Milly shouted as she walks inside the house. "I'm here already Lulu!"

"You could at least lessen your shouting Milly…" Lelouch remarked.

There were dresses that Milly brought with her. Some were too exposed. "Do you like it? I had this in my boutique!"

Lelouch inspected all of it first. He may not have develop sense of fashion, but he knew the difference between a decent clothing and not. "Well just wait here, I need to call C.C. and Lucy."

"Okay, I'll be here!"

C.C. and Lucy were both having a good time inside their room…

"So you don't want to be like Cinderella?" The naïve C.C. asked Lucy. Curious about what Lucy just stated that fairytale life was never hers.

"Honestly, no. The only thing I loved is how Cinderella trusts herself in fulfilling her dreams." A confused look was drawn in C.C.'s face.

"Dreams…?"

"Well those are your goals in life—what you really want."

"So I can dream also? I thought that was just happening when we're asleep…"

"That's another term for dream. And of course you can have dream, that's the purpose of life." Lucy hoped C.C. understands what she explained—it's like she's explaining to a five years old child. Great thing she's been through this situation; back to the day when she was still at the orphanage, little children of 4 to 8 years old call her big sister, because every night she told them stories and taught them the reality and importance of your dreams. She's really acting her title as a princess even though without revealing her true identity.

A knock was heard by the door then followed by Lelouch's voice, "Guys, I need you to come out… Milly's here already."

Then Lucy remembered, "Oh yeah… C.C. you should meet Milly, she's a friend of Lelouch."

"So I should go out there?"

"Yeah… I'll be there in a minute; I still have to call Ann."

"Oh—okay…"

Surprisingly, it was only C.C. that meets him outside the room. "How about Lucy…?"

"Well… she's having a call. She'll follow later." C.C. confirmed to him.

As they descended from the stairs, Milly started to squeal again seeing how cute C.C. was, "Goodness! She's so cute!" Her high-pitched voice scared C.C.—the child-like lady hid behind Lelouch.

"Milly, I told you to lower your tone! C.C. is quite fragile…" He looked to the frightened lady behind him.

"Geez sorry Lulu… You may have maintained your youth because of your said immortality but your mind seems to grow maturely!" She teased him like the usual way.

"Whatever… Just get on with it…"

"Okay, okay mister grumpy!"

Fitting dresses made C.C. anxious and nervous, the ever hyper Milly tried to cool down what she was currently feeling—that is by talking with C.C. about girly stuff.

While the two ladies are having a fitting… Lucy, on the other hand, is busy reaching out her teammates, most especially Ann…

(Phone ringing)

Ann: Hello?

Lucy: Hey Ann!

Ann: Oh Lucy! Anything…?

Lucy: Well it's about the box. Have you opened it?

Ann: Not yet… I'm going to open it during our meeting.

Lucy: Okay… Well, see you later then…

Ann: Okay Bye!

(End of call)

Before planning on going down, Lucy tries to see what was going on…

"Fine, so there's Miss Milly, C.C. and uncle… Hmm, I guess I'm not needed there anymore." As Lucy was about to turn around, she heard her name being called…

"I need to call Lucy now," Lelouch started, "I think she needs some descent dress too."

The young lady stiffened… Dresses were not her type since six. Talking about girly things would make her flipped out.

She locked her room immediately before Lelouch could even ask her for a fitting. "Lucy! I know you can't lock yourself whole day!"

"I know that I can't, but I can escape through the windows!" Lucy replied.

Face palm—the only thing Lelouch could do for now. Defeating Lucy was not easy."Come on Lucy, it's just a dress."

Miraculously, "Fine," Lucy opened the door. "You owe me a treat today." Her pride seems to be in calm. Lucy knew that her uncle wouldn't stop asking her if she refused. 'It's just a dress' she thought as she tries to ease her nervousness.

"Very well…"

Milly haven't decide what dress would fit for C.C. It seems so hard especially when she had a personality of a very innocent child—maybe for now. "Hmm, which one…? Well how about you C.C., which one do you like?"

"Huh, oh… well anything would do." She said simply.

"Anything…?" Milly asked back.

"Yes anything…"

Milly scanned every dress until one thing stands out among the rest; a cream colored, square-neck dress with matching puffed-sleeves. She could imagine how C.C. would look like, and unlikely, she smiled joyfully. Now, the former Ashford President finally had her decision, "My dear C.C., this dress would be the perfect one you!"

C.C.'s eyes glittered; she had never seen a beautiful dress for as long as she can remember, "This dress?"

Milly nodded positively.

"So it seems like you finally decided on what to wear?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh yes Lulu! The dress that I lastly picked would surely fit C.C." Then Milly caught a glimpse on Lucy following behind Lelouch, "And Lucy sweetie I also already chosen a dress for you!"

"Al… Already…?" Lucy got flabbergasted…

"Yes! Here…!" Milly handed a black and white dress to Lucy. "Isn't it cute?"

"Yeah, cute..." Lucy shoots a fake smile.

Inside the comfort room—C.C. and Lucy helped each other in dressing up for their new garb. Lucy finds it very funny to see herself in a dress.

"Why are you laughing Lucy?" C.C. queried…

"Well seeing myself in a dress makes me want to laugh…" Lucy started to giggle while starring at her reflection on the mirror.

"You're beautiful Lucy!"

"Oh thank you! Well you too, I always find you beautiful from the very beginning."

C.C. got flattered and tried to hide her blush, "You know you're the first person to ever say that to me."

"Really…? I guess I'm not the only one who would say that."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing… Come on; let's show them how we look on these dresses."

C.C. followed…

Lucy went outside first from the comfort room. Milly and Lelouch finds Lucy so cute wearing a dress. It seems like they were just looking at Nunnally only in a black straight hair.

"Can I change now? I still have to meet my team." She retorted with a plain facial expression, her mood seems to change as she finally realized the time. She only got twenty minutes to go to their meeting place.

"Okay. You can go now…"

"Yes! Thanks uncle." Lucy hurriedly changed back to her clothes leaving C.C. in judgement.

"You're going now?"

"Yes C.C. I have to meet my teammates. It is very important as well. Is it okay for you to stay here? You know uncle; he's really going to be enraged when you come with me."

"It's alright Lucy, "she said while fixing some ruffles on her skirt, "I'll be fine…"

"Alright… You better go outside now. Uncle and Milly were waiting for you." She reminded her.

"Okay… I'll be out now…"

It only takes seconds until Milly and Lelouch saw how pretty C.C. was. The dress suites her perfectly—it made her look more like an angel than a witch. The irony seems to be in favor.

"C.C.!" Milly screamed causing the girl to trip in shock. "Oh, I'm so sorry C.C.!"

C.C. raised herself up then quickly trying to fix the part where the dress was crumpled, "I'm so sorry Miss Milly!"

"No, no, no, it's okay sweetheart. That dress is yours now. Don't' worry." A soft smile was on Milly's face. She wondered why C.C. was always afraid to almost everything. "Why are you scared to almost the whole thing C.C.?"

"Maybe I should be the one to explain that to you Milly." Lelouch barged in. He knew that C.C. could not give a direct answer to her question. "C.C., can you stay on Lucy's room for now?"

C.C. nodded then headed upstairs.

Milly and Lelouch had their talk on the pavilion that was at the heart of his garden. Maids offered tea and different kinds of sweets.

The scenery was beautiful but their talk was contradicting to it. Lelouch told Milly C.C. was also immortal and was the one who gave him the power. He also told her that she lived with him during their high school days…

Milly spitted out the tea she was just drinking, "You mean you're not a virgin anymore?"

"What…? I didn't say that!"

"But you said you and C.C. lived together in one roof so it's a possible that you and her… you know…" Milly teased. Taunting Lelouch was the professional thing she could do since high school—it was fun as she believed.

"No… I never touched her." He murmured while piercing a grave look on his friend.

"Well Lelouch I need to ask you something serious and I want you to tell me honestly."

"That's new, you never talk seriously" He frankly commented while pouring tea on his teacup.

"Just promise me you tell the truth."

Taking a sip to clear his thought then said, "Fine, what is it?"

"Who is C.C. to you? As to what I see, she's really very important."

"An accomplice…" His plain answer somehow doesn't satisfy Milly, "That's only her position." He continued.

Her one brow rose in wonder, "You're lying… An accomplice…? Then why did want her back if she was just an accomplice?"

"She's also an important person. A tool—"

"Wait, a tool? You mean using her? Lelouch Lamperouge you do not treat a woman like that!" Milly suddenly rages, not letting Lelouch to finish what he was about to say.

Milly may have been silly sometimes but when it comes to women empowerment, she's in front of the line. She valued women rights especially how man should treat them. She would definitely take the risk to tell every man on earth that all women were just equal to them…

"Calm down Milly!"

"Calm down? Well put this by head and heart Lelouch; treat girls as if they were a precious diamonds worth more than your life. Come to think of it, there were two girls in this house, one is your niece and the other one is the person you called just a tool." Milly immediately leave the mansion. Lelouch could only trace her steps without saying any word.

"I don't really understand women logic sometimes." It was the only thing he said…


End file.
